Everything is not as it seem's
by AlisonRoslynLila
Summary: Bella is a girl with a secret that no one must ever know about, to hide who she really is, she moves to the gloomy town of Forks to escape where she finds that she not the only one with a secret worth protecting. Will she finally be normal? Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere I belong

Chapter one: A place where I belong

Bella's Point -of-View

So here I was again leaving yet another strange place that meant nothing to me but still somehow making me sad to leave it behind. I've gotten used to it over the years, being me: Isabella Maria Swan the jumper because of who I am I can't stay in one place for too long, now to clarify a jumper is a person that can transport themselves from one place to another just by thinking of that place or conjuring up a picture of it in their head and just like magic you're there when you open your eyes again. I've been hiding from Paladin's for years now they think that only god should have our power therefore see it right to hunt and kill us. I'm tired of having to hide from them but it is a must and even if they don't suspect you of being a jumper you still have to move after a few years before anyone noticed that you don't age. My parents are dead they've been dead for over ninety years now as for me I'm stunk in a sixteen year olds body not that I mind anyway.

I've been on this earth for almost two hundred years .I've met some jumpers like myself but not anyone I'd want to be friends with and I'm not the best company. Plain old boring me so none of them liked me either. I was moving to a small town located in Washington: Forks a place where it was gloomy, cloudy and always rained at least once a day. It was the prefect place to live, for me anyway. I was sure I wouldn't run into any trouble here, I had an excellent plan to make sure of that, my kind would hate me for it but who cares if it means saving my life than so be it.

I was standing on the doorstep of the small ancient house I'd built out here in the forest (something forks had a lot of which I loved). There is nothing that can go wrong now I was going to live life like an ordinary teenage girl, nothing could stop me and as in normal it meant no jumping what so ever no matter what happens and it meant going back to high school for the eight time in my life, but it might be fun I wasn't going to hide the dark anymore it was about time that I lived my life to the fullest and make some friends too if possible though I had little hope when it came to that.

I would be starting school tomorrow and I was actually excited about it. My cover story was already set up around town, how I love that about small towns everything is gossip to them didn't even had to work hard at it. Parents dead living with my cousin Andy (who doesn't exist I'm the only jumper in my family) outside of town. Not to self avoid pestering questions and people included.

Being immortal gave you endless amounts of money so I wouldn't be left hanging on a cliff; my outfit was already laid out for tomorrow, nothing over the top jeans and a nice shirt in my favorite color: blue.

I went to bed early that night: I had nothing to do the house was the already furnished and kitchen already stocked.

For some reason or the other I couldn't sleep I felt as if someone was watching me and that thought gave me chills. I just couldn't relax enough to fall asleep, so I spent the rest of my night reading Shakespeare, morning wasn't far behind when I was finished with my reading, I decided to get ready for school I was almost tempted to jump by the school just to see what it looked like. Almost then I remembered the reason I was here in the first place, I'll just have to wait.

It was my first day and I wasn't nervous me, Bella the no attention please freak show and the klutz. As I drove to school in my sliver Mercedes I couldn't help feel a sense of danger like I was going to meet my death, then again maybe I was over the past few years I'd had a tendency of doing that more often than I'd like to ever admit. Well I'd find out soon cause just around the corner was Forks high school. At first glance you'd never guess that it was a school, it looked like a number mixed match buildings on a plot of land surrounded by beautiful green grounds the only that give it away was the large sign in front that said forks high: the one high school that I hadn't been through yet I might even return in few years.

Something was off around here maybe I should stop ignoring my feelings and just get out of here! No! No! I liked it here there were no paladin's here if there was I would have been dead by now at least I refuse to move so soon it was no beginning to feel like home a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time that I really did miss, just not again. Something was keeping me here I knew it I just had to find out what it is and even if I d0o I don't think I'm going to leave so soon. No I had to stop thinking this way, my time here was limited so I would enjoy it to the fullest and if I kept thinking like that I'd surely cry right here and right now something I couldn't afford once I started I wouldn't be able to stop. I followed the line of other students vehicles to what I think was the school's parking lot at the sight of it I groaned internally my car would stick out like a red swore, why hadn't I got something less noticeable, all the vehicles in the parking lot were hand me downs.

Great, just great, what could be better? What could be… I trailed off looking into my rear view mirror when I spotted a shiny sliver Volvo behind me I smiled. I wasn't the only one; there it was again that feeling of danger more strong than ever danger was close two close for comfort I parked in an empty spot and watched with curious eyes the owner of the Volvo got of their car in the spot next to mine. When I saw them I had to thank the gods that my windows were tinted black so they wouldn't see me gaping at them. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen got out of the drivers seat, he had bronze hair that messy on his head and falling in his eyes, Oh and his eyes I don't think I had ever seen eyes like his before pure gold like honey I could drown in them forever I couldn't' even describe the rest of his face he was just so beautiful and all too soon he turned away from me, I knew they were other's with him but I really didn't care about who they were once he was out of sight I felt…broken instantly crushed.

Oh my god! No! I will not be love struck, I had never had a crush before and ether was no way that I would start now.

I made my way to the main office, the woman behind the desk had red hair and was wearing a purple sweater, even in the office there were trees: in plant pot's that is. She was banging away at the computer keys like her life depended on it not paying attention to anything that was going on around her but her computer screen. I cleared my throat loudly to gain her attention.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan I'm the new girl." I said with a pleasant smile, but couldn't help but grimace at the words new girl. She seemed taken a back. I hadn't said anything offensive, I was sure of it. She then smiled warmly at me and a million wrinkles I hadn't seen-even with my advanced sight- appeared on her face.

"Yes I know Honey. I'm Ms. Cope. Here are your schedule and a map of the school." She said handing me three slips of paper.

"Now you are to return that slip to me at the end of the day after having your teachers sign them." She instructed, pointing to the other slip of paper in my hand. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Then she went back to banging the computer keys making an annoying clicking sound.

"I'm sure I will." I muttered on my way out of the main office. The hallways were crowed with students and everyone I passed started at me as if my skin was some odd color or was my face was deformed. Teenagers these day's the just couldn't mind their own business, even in my day the women were curious but they were never this blunt about it. They way some of boy's looked at me should be illegal; it made chills run down my spin and not in the good way either. As I walked to my first class: Math. I could not help but think about the beautiful bronze haired boy and hopping that I would see him again. If Hope could have killed me it probably would have already. I hated the teacher on sight not only because he taught math but because he mad me introduce myself in front of the class of course being me I stuttered, blushed and of course tripped over my own feet on my way to my seat. I sat next to a girl named Jessica as soon as I saw her I knew she was the gossip Queen everything about her said so and I was right at least with her there my math class was a little less boring. Being immortal made this kind of thing boring: High school. I bet I knew more than he did about what he was teaching. It just hasn't changed.

Every method, every rule was imprinted on my brain, so I didn't pay much attention instead I day dreamed and thought. I remember the day before my dad died: Charlie. He wished me to be happy. That's all he ever wanted. I even remember the last thing he said to me. He wanted me to find my someone. I sighed.

There was no chance that I would then and none now. My mom and dad had went to get lengths to find my someone for me, boy after boy would visit and none would interest me. Some thought I was just stuck up, but that wasn't it. The thing was that none of them made me feel that draw that you feel when you meet your someone. That compelling feeling to stay close to one another to never leave each other, sure they were kind and handsome but they were just sallow, after a while both my parents got desperate for me to find happiness. I kept telling them that I would be happy by myself and I was back then, but not now. It was the one thing they couldn't do for me; find my mate. That was something everyone had to do on their own.

I was so lonely sometimes that I even cried. How I wished I had listened to them and tired a little harder then I wouldn't be like this. I don't even know how I became this desperate. I didn't even know if he was born yet. How long would I have to wait for him? It could be years from now. My dad had to wait five centuries to find my mom. I wasn't sure if I could wait anymore every time I see someone with their someone I want to cry and I'm tired of acting that way I should be happy for them any al lonely hearts think that way. In my Spanish class I met a cute blue eyed boy named Mike Newton, his words were kind but his body language and the way looked at me suggested other wise. I hate the boy's of toady all they thought about was "getting some ass" and nothing else; that's they way he looked at me.

My English class was a little better; I met a lovely kind girl named Angelia. She was shy like I was so we got along quiet well. Jessica invited me to have lunch with her and her friends. I had to agree not wanting to be rude to these people after all it was only my first day and I had to act like I was normal if only for a short period of time. She introduced me to everyone at her table and I shied away like the coward I was. I couldn't help think about my parents after the paladin killed Charlie; mom went insane I never knew that she depended on him so much. Actually I did but I always thought it was silly and she should be more independent. It literally killed her and I was not going to be next on the train to heart break. The conversation at my table evolved mainly around me and I hated every minute of it, that's when I heard soft foot falls against the tile of the cafeteria's floor they stood out from the rest and I was curious to see who they belonged to, but kept my eyes straight a head string at the walls as if it held some sort of importance to me. I in haled deeply and I caught six sweet scents that I hadn't ever smelt before.

I inhaled deeper it was so mouth watering: like candy it was the only thing I could compare it to. I wanted to smell it forever. My head snapped up so fast that if I were a normal human I would have broken my neck. Hopefully no one had noticed my mistake, but I didn't regret taking that chance. The table from which the hypnotic scents were radiating from was in the far corner of the cafeteria. They were all so inhumanly beautiful and pale but so beautiful it was heart breaking to see. I always knew I wasn't that pretty bu8t they made me think I was ugly. Not a good thing for my ego I was which was already the size of a pin needle. Oh my God!

If there's a god out there he must really love me because there he was in all his Greek God like beauty. He wasn't looking my way so I thought it alright to stare at him Rude I know, but once I saw him all thought's of that was out of my head. I could see his face a little bit more than I had this morning, but I yearned to see those big beautiful golden eyes again, he took my breath away. Literally so I released the breath -I hadn't realized I was holding until now. I was hit by the scents again, but on stood out more than the other's did. It smelled like a fresh meadow, honey and dew. I wanted to get closer find its source and never let go. I couldn't stop staring at him. As if someone had called his name he looked up with a grimace, but when his eyes settled on me they softened instantly, then grew wide. I blushed and looked back to the people at my table.

"Oh great she's staring at Edward." Jessica muttered to a girl named Lauren that I really didn't like. If I were normal I wouldn't have heard her. I giggled. I felt high, on cloud. Maybe something was very wrong with me today. So Edward was his name it suited him. I liked it.

"Yeah I know." Lauren said with a grimace. "Anyway she was about to notice him sooner or later. I think sooner is better. So we can get to warn her to back off." I giggled again and turned back to look at Edward, his check was raised a little as if he was smiling too. I finally took a look at everyone else sitting as his table the girl next to him had long blond hair and she was very, very beautiful like a goddess and she had her hand around the waist of a huge muscular boy with curly brown hair and dimples in his cheek. The other boy next to him had blond hair also; he was tall, yet muscular and lanky.

Just then a girl who was very short and thin with pitch black hair got up from the table with such grace that it would break any ballerina's heart including mine. Why couldn't be that graceful? It looked as if she was walking on air. They were all so beautiful. I smiled to myself something I hadn't done in years. Breathing in and out became a great pleasure.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Angelia. It was uttered so softly that I wasn't sure that she'd heard me.

"Their they Cullen's. Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted them, they moved here from Alaska a few years ago. The blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the girl that just left is Alice and the boy with the Bronze hair is Edward." Of course I already knew Edward's name. I laughed again too softly for other's to hear.

"Yeah. I think Mrs. Cullen can't have children or something." Jessica injected, they way she said it suggested that the Cullen's weren't good people. I couldn't have that. I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't think before I said.

"Jessica, you shouldn't speak about people that way unless you know what their like and even when you do you shouldn't talk about others behind their back. It's rude and in the few hours I've known you that's all you do!" I almost hissed at her, my voice was coated with enough venom that it made her flinch and actually look frightened. I made sure only the person's at our table could hear me. And with that I walked away heading towards my biology class. I was one of the first one's there.

I didn't care if Jessica didn't like me anymore I didn't care. I knew I was right about what I said even though my out burst was very rude and on my first day! I was not going to take it back. I heard soft foot falls on the tile of the school hallways heading in direction of this class. I could tell they were male even thought they were soft. I just knew.

Lord have Mercy on me! The scent hit me like a racket ball more forcefully than the last time: fresh meadow, dew, sunshine and honey. The source of the wonderful scent and sat down right beside me. I inhaled deeply again and smiled turning to face the owner.

EDWARD!


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

_A mystery design from my pretty chocolate eyes leaning towards an answer, who will you be to know who am I? To find a greater person within my own mind, but first let me know you and I'll let you know I.**  
**___

* * *

_ Chapter Two: Who are you?_

* * *

This was the first time I saw him face to face. I mean really saw him, his bronze colored hair was falling into his eyes which were golden sparkling orbs framed by thick dark lashes. He had a classically straight nose and full, plush red lips despite his pallor. I smiled shyly and looked away from him.

The students now coming into class were buzzing with Gossip, of course Jessica: the gossip queen had told everyone about my little outburst at lunch today. I groaned internally. Nice work Bella, you were supposed to make yourself invisible to them, nit make them notice more than they already were! I scolded myself.

Wow. How many times would I be doing that today? What they were saying wasn't exactly the truth, but who cares after all people will talk. I just can't seem to get over how much society itself has changed in two hundred years. I miss the old days where even the lowest of men treated you with respect no matter what their intentions. If I had, had a choice I would not have chosen my immortality. It wasn't anyone's fault that I was a jumper, maybe faith had its reason's for why I am what I am and still holds those reason's if only they were known to me life wouldn't have been so miserable.

I couldn't re-frame from staring the beautiful boy next to me, in many ways I didn't think he looked like a boy at all. His face was young but his features and posture mature in a way that I didn't understand. He held himself with authority. I was bored. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was babbling about in front of the class but all of it I already knew: embedded in my brain tissue's making it impossible to forget. I didn't want to stare at Edward anymore out of fear of being caught doing so. I couldn't figure out what was so special about him; I felt this gravitational pull toward him that was more powerful than anything I had ever felt. It scared me.

I couldn't afford this kind of ….attraction. I'd have to run and hide again. God nab it! I liked it here. I was reluctant to leave. Maybe he was keeping me here. There was this nagging at the back of my head that kept telling me that there was something wrong about him: something that I should know about.

No matter how much I wanted to deny this, there were the tell tale markers. His inhuman grace, paleness and beauty, his strange sweet hypnotizing scent and they way he would stare off into space without moving and not even stiffing his bodies position when comfortable: if he ever was he didn't show with and now he wasn't even paying attention to the teacher like myself or even taking notes but staring off into space again and for some reason I thought that just maybe he was thinking about me. He had a determined look on his face that made him seem al the more beautiful.

His kind of Beauty was impossible: it was lethal dangerous in a way. Maybe I should stay away from him, but the pain that thought brought had me re-thinking my plans. Maybe I'd stay in Forks yes! But stay a safe distance from Edward and observe him and try to figure out what was wrong about him. All my proper senses were telling me to flee for the hills like a mad woman, but brain for some odd reason was telling me that it was worth staying.

So now I had a game plan stay and observe, but to not get too close to the subject of observation or the cost will be dearly. I was bored again, I had nothing left think about except Edward and I knew if I thought about him I'd stare at him which I was trying to re-frame from doing. Two girls were chatting behind me and as boredom was setting in again I had no choice but to listen to them. They were speaking too softly for humans to hear but my advanced hearing made it possible to tune in on their conversation. They'd never know that I was listening. Yes, it was completely harmless.

"I just can't believe she told Jessica that. I mean who does she think she is? Queen bee or something? After all I didn't see anything wrong with what Jessica said; everyone knows that the Cullen's are freaks. She was just trying to enlighten the new girl about this fact." The first girl hissed under her breath. Even from hearing her voice it sounded like she was a very arrogant person. I wasn't one to Judge, but I seemed to have judged this one right.

"I think she was right to have said what she did and Jessica deserves it: it's not right to talk behind another's back and if you ask me I find her habit rather disgusting. I'd really like to meet the new girl, she sounds very smart someone I can relate too. You shouldn't judge someone by what they look like or who they do or don't associate with for all we know maybe they socialize because Of Jessica and her big mouth." The second girl retorted: her voice was soft and kind. I blushed. She thought so much of me. I liked her already. I caught a weft of her scent, she smelled like oranges and honey citrus, while the girl next to her smelled like rain forest and lavender. The second girl's scent was weird, like my own.

Oh my god! She's a jumper. My head instantly snapped up as I looked behind me at the two girls. The first was tall with strawberry Blond hair that was very straight and long, the girl next to her- who I knew was a jumper by just looking her-had brown wavy hair like mine with hazel eyes. She was very pretty, by what she said about me I was assuming she was friendly. I smiled shyly at her. She blushed cherry red and smiled back at me. I turned around and faced front. Someone threw a piece of pink paper onto my desk. I looked down:

Will you speak with me after class?

I smiled and replied with a yes. Edward wasn't staring off into space like a mad man anymore, he was staring at me. I blushed, gasped at him and looked down letting my curtain of brown red hair fall between us and pretend to not notice him. I checked my watch. Just five more minutes before class was over.

I couldn't help myself. I was excited to talk to the girl and hoped she shared those feelings. There aren't that many jumpers in the world and it's nice to meet someone you can relate to every once in a while. I sat there for the rest of class enjoying Edward's scent and day dreaming about his hair. Oh shameful me! I laughed to myself, sometimes you just can't help yourself and whoever said dreaming was a sin? The bell rang out loud and demanding. Edward slowly rose from where he sat and walked out of class looking confused and distraught just before he left he looked back at me and smiled: a crooked smile that lit up his godly face and sent my heart into a flutter.

The girl appeared in front of my desk when everyone else had gone except for the teacher. She smiled shyly at me bowing her head letting her hair fall in her face. We'd get along perfectly.

"Hi. I'm Millie and of course you already know what I am." She whispered. I shook her out stretched hand. "I'm Bella."

I rose from my desk gathered my things following Millie out of the door.

"So Bella, how long have you been around?"

* * *

_**I'd really like to know what you think so please review or I don't think I'll continue **__**I'd really like to know what you think so please review or I don't think I'll continue. Links to pictures of B ella's home and what Millie looks like are posted on my profile.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3:Getting To Know You

Chapter Three: Getting to know you

I knew what Millie meant by being around, we all did, even out here we couldn't chance speaking in the open. There could be Paladin's anywhere lurking in the woods waiting for you to slip. "Maybe we should talk somewhere more private." I suggested as we made our way into the schools parking lot. Many were staring at us, but I didn't really notice them they were mostly staring at Millie I wondered why that was.

She was beautiful and all, but she wasn't new. I didn't see any reason to stare; she even looked a little uncomfortable with the new attention she was getting. So I assumed the staring was a new development.

"Do you have any Idea as to why their staring?" I questioned her jerking my head towards a lot of students who were standing in the middle of the parking lot in a daze staring at us, like we were alien's. Hell it's not like if we even were human's. I grimaced at that thought. You really know how to bring yourself down Bella. Talking to myself was becoming a habit of late. Maybe I was going mad after all I never said I wasn't.

"Their just surprised to see you talking to someone like me or that I'm talking back. I don't really socialize. I'm kind of like the Cullen's with their attitude that is, nothing else.

"Where do you live?" She asked me as; she got into the passenger seat of my car. "Out in the woods a little out of Forks, I have a house there or cottage whatever we want to call it. Where do you reside?"

"Same here, the woods: I don't live in town because, the humans might get a heart attack one morning if the see me appearing and disappearing out of thin air and besides I like peace and quiet." I gasped. I can't believe she'd even risk jumping even if she does live in the woods, did she not value her life? I felt worried about her, I felt a connection to her, she already felt like my sister in a way and already I knew I couldn't lose her.

"You shouldn't take such a risk. It's foolish. Even though we just met you fell like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you and even if I didn't like you I'd still be worried so please don't." I was probably overreacting, but still I didn't even know if she was new to this life or not. Newbie's are always careless and running into Paladin's and getting themselves killed early. Only twenty percent of Newbie Jumper's live out their first decade. She scoffed like nothing was wrong with what she was doing. "I think of you like my sister too, you're more of a big sister though and I'll take your advice and not Jump so much. Keep a low profile." She was definitely a newbie at all of this. I wondered if she was by herself.

"How old are you Millie?" I was lost in thought not really paying attention to the roads ahead of me, we were on the outskirt's of Forks and the forest was thickening, there weren't any houses out here: not on the main road anyway. I didn't even think anybody was even brave enough to live out here other than me or Millie.

"I'm sixteen." She automatically replied. I rolled my eyes for her benefit. "I mean your actual age not human years." I laughed at her she frowned pouting, she looked so cute. I always wanted a little sister or big brother. I laughed even more at her expression, she sighed defeated.

"I'm three decades old. " She said reluctantly. She made it pass the mark.

"Yes, that mean I'm older than you are making you my little sister! Wait, how old are you, you gave me the impression that you're really old back there?" I was so excited, when was the last time I felt so excited about something? Century's maybe.

"I'm two hundred years old." I felt so proud of myself. How lovely. I never thought I'd be happy to be an old lady, look on the bright side at least you don't look like it.

"Two hundred! There's my drive way coming up." She pointed to the forest lands on my right. I was about to protest when I didn't see anything, but there it was , barely visible , if I were human I would have definitely not have seen it.

"You don't even live a mile away from me. How did I not notice that?" I laughed to myself turning off into my drive way.

"Don't you have any family or anything close by or do you just live be yourself?" She asked me, getting out the car when I parked in the garage around the back.

"Actually No. Dad ran into a Paladin and died and well my mom you probably no what happened to her. My dad was her mate. When he died it literally killed her." That was always the case, if one died so did they the other. I still didn't get it. Why did it have to be that way, I still found it impossible that someone would need another that badly that they'd literally die if that person died.

"What do you know about the Cullen's?" Oh, no! Did I just say that? I wasn't even thinking about that. She sat down on the large white sofa in my living room, turning on the wide plasma screen television. I gasped at what I had just said; she raised one eyebrow at me. I was blushing. Oh Lord! She was probably going to bombard me with questions. I wasn't ready to admit anything about him to her! I mean I cared for her and even after one day of knowing her she was a sister to me :I wouldn't admit anything, I just couldn't not even to myself! I grinned sheepishly and sat down next to her.

"Other than the fact that they keep to themselves, their quite beautiful and you seem to have an apparent crush on one of them who happens to carry the name 'Edward'?" She asked grinning like a cat that ate the canary. I blushed again. I took my hand away from hers.

"I don't have a crush on him. I merely noticed that something's were off about him and I was curious and besides form that we haven't even said two words to one another besides from that he's a human-although I'm not too sure of that , but for not that status still stands- and I'm way too old to be having a crush on a teenage boy! Bah hum bah! I refuse to believe such utter nonsense!" I exclaimed utterly ranging mad: throwing my arms in the air slapping them down on my thighs. Millie burst into laughter at my performance of overreaction. Oh darn I just ratted myself out.

"I don't see what's so funny about this. I just asked you a simple question and you just couldn't give me a straight answer. Why are you so difficult or are you just trying to be difficult to get me to talk!" I was ready to slap that expression off of her face. Control your angry Bella before you do something stupid! What was this pick on Bella Day? Just clam down.

Oh great now I'm talking to myself again, when will this ever stop. Why did I even come to Forks? Oh yeah because I was hiding from the Paladins trying to live a life of a normal teenage girl, but no that was too much to ask for. I just sat there glaring at a laughing Millie, she was on the floor now gasping for air, she was childish I'm surprised she lasted this long! "Are you finished, because I've had enough of this?"

"Yes I am. I was just teasing you have to learn how to take a joke Bella or you'll never make it for another century with how kids behave nowadays. I don't know anything else other than what everybody knows about them. I must admit Edward is rather dashing for a young man. Classical if you must." She sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes at her. "I have noticed their weird scent, it's just too sweet and hypnotic for a human, so I think their obviously not, they could even be a threat to us. I think we should just observe them from a far and see what we come up with." She suggested I nodded my head. I sighed looking away out the window into the rain forest watching all the tiny raindrops from the rain this morning slowly descend to the ground, the beauty of nature that couldn't be captured by human eyes. I sighed again.

" This is dangerous you know how human's are their too curious for their own good and never notice danger until it's too late for them and getting involve with jumpers is not exactly good for your health." Millie sighed, rolled her eyes at me and closed the window I was staring out of blocking my view with her body. She crossed her hands in front of her chest staring at me wide eyed.

"Didn't you just hear anything that I said?"

"Of course I did. I just think it's dangerous for humans to get involved with us even if it is from a far. "I sighed again in defeat. "I just can't figure out why he's so different from rest, the thing that draws my curiosity." Wait I didn't admit that did I? Lord Yes I did. When will I ever learn to shut my big mouth doesn't it get me in trouble enough already? Yes. Yes it does. Talking to myself again! "Well you're not going get the answer in a day or two days and you may never. Attraction isn't always a bad thing and look on the bright side it's your first crush!" She exclaimed dancing around the room clapping her hands together. I glared at her again seems with her around I was doing a lot of that. What happen to the shy little girl I met a few hours ago, she was really hyper when she wasn't around humans or maybe she's just excited that she found someone of her kind that she can relate too.

"It's not a crush!" I yelled just about getting ready to strangle her, little did she know that it was way more than a crush I felt such a deep connection to him that it shocked me to my core. "I know it isn't." I re-framed from gaping at her, my reactions to whatever she say's is what's adding fuel to this fire that she has started, but she said nothing more and sat down next to me again with a gentle expression on her face.

"Tomorrow we shall begin the unraveling of this mystery." She got up from behind me and headed towards the door. I got up to follow her. "Where are you going?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Home of course! I've got some evil medaling to do!" Of course was I that scared of being alone. Yes! Yes you are! That annoying voice in the back of my head told me with an evil giggle, she sounded so happy and evil at the same time when she said that. I wondered what she was up to, but thought it best that I leave it alone for now before I popped a fuse or blood vessel in my brain. Wow dealing with her takes a lot of out of you. I can't believe she wasn't tired yet. I hugged her and whispered into her ear. "I'm so glad you're my sister now even though you make me mad."

"I'm glad I didn't leave forks like I was planning too, meeting you was worth it." She grinned, pulling back to look at me. "So Tomorrow don't be surprise if I come bragging into your home. I'll see you soon."

She walked out of the house and into the woods: it was dark out and it made me worry about her being in there by herself. Oh! I just remembered something.

"And remember what I said about Jumping." I hissed under my breath I heard a sheepish giggle from somewhere outside I sighed. Just be Safe Millie…..


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Assumptions

Chapter Four: Assumption

That night I slept peacefully instead of keeping an eye open for paladin's like I always do. I never felt so re-fresh when I woke up this morning. I couldn't wait to start a new day as a normal teenager. 'Maybe it's because you just can't wait to see Edward again.' That voice in the back to my head whispered to me. I wasn't going to put up much of an argument today against that voice in my head. I just wanted to live freely today, walk in the sunshine after the rain as some like to say. As I was getting out of the shower I heard the closing of my front door and caught a weft of Millie's scent. I shook my head, she was early.

I didn't know what to expect from her today. Why did I need to plan out everyday and minute of my life? Maybe I was paranoid or something. I ought to live life one day at a time, but I just cannot do that, living life un-expected risk that I cannot take like everyone else does. She was bouncing on the edge of my bed looking around her, she was wearing a light brown dress with white se through leggings and amber pumps on her feet. Her hair was down and I realized that color of the dress matched the color of her eyes and hair; she looked so beautiful almost like a Cullen. I rolled my eyes to myself, not even six thirty and I've already mentioned their name. In her hand she held a soft blue dress with violet leggings and beside her blue pumps the dress and footwear was of the same size. Millie was so caught up in herself that she didn't even notice me yet.

"I wouldn't have agreed to any of this if I knew you wear going to dress us as twins." She almost fell off the bed. I raised one eyebrow at the dress, she laughed shyly at me, handing me the dress. So we were back to shy girl today, I wondered if she had multiple personality disorder. Most likely.

"Oh well the dress I thought you'd like it and besides I like this dress and just because of you was I not going to wear it." She defended herself.

We arrived at school early. I was anxious to see Edward again and can you believe it I actually told her that! She did nothing but giggle at me. We sat in the car with the windows rolled up looking for the object of our obsession with the music playing loudly to muffle our words just in case. You never know he might be a supernatural with advanced hearing like ours; the music wouldn't block our words but would at least muffle them to a point that none of our words made sense. I was getting lost in the music wondering to myself how long we'd be able to sit here; it was almost time for my first class. I was reaching over to open my side of the door when I heard the roar of an engine speeding down the road three corners away from the school. I listened harder to the sound and then I heard voices coming from the car they were only a corner away now. I looked at Millie by the expression on her face she could hear it too.

"Why don't we just turn her own game around on her and….." The roar of the engine drowned out the voice of a chirpy female voice.

"Who's game?" I muttered to myself, but didn't have much time to think about it, because at that moment a sliver Volvo came speeding into the parking lot that I knew could only belong to one person. Edward Cullen! A smile spread across my face. Millie turned to me with the same evil smirk on her face. I turned up the music even more, I saw Edward grimace and mumble something to a short pixie looking girl with spiky hair as he was getting out of his car. I looked back at my best friend. "Okay Bella this is it today. We're in all his classes all we have to do is watch him for something unusual; and document his actions. I've never had this much fun in my life." She whispered getting out of the car, I did the same.

"Don't you think that it's weird that we're following this boy around just to find out what he is? We can just ask the Cullen's, wait but no then they'd want to know what we are and we can't risk that. They might tell the head Paladin: Roland and then where would we be." Millie sighed.

"Stop worrying so much for once in your lifetime. I doubt they'd tell the Paladin's especially Roland unless they want their red wine spilled over the humans white carpet, besides I have a back up plan if observation doesn't work well. I've got a good Idea what they are but I'm not sure yet and before you ask no I'm not going to tell you what I'm suspecting until I'm sure of what I know because if I tell you you'll think I'm crazy and run screaming for the hills, so until then don't ask me about it." I nod my head staring at her. My curious little mind was tingling wondering what was going on in that evil little brain of hers, being what we are it didn't surprise that she had such a mind, how else would we still be living?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I enjoy your evil little scheming mind." I said, ruffling her hair, she slapped my hands away with an annoyed expression on her face. She snarled under her breathe and so did I. I laughed again. "I think it's time that we get to class to stalk this little unusual gentlemen of mine." I gasped. Did I just say min? Yes I said mind. Lord of heaven's! I felt the heat of blood on my cheeks. She was grinning again.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her English accent marred her words. "You know very well what I just said and I shall not repeat for what I said was never meant for your naïve ears little girl." I was fuming making my speech sound all the more accent. Hell it wasn't even accented anymore, it was fully English. She turned to face me we were standing in the hallways which were almost empty. She glared at me with profound passion. Wow little Millie had a temper. I had one myself and when raisin wasn't a very pretty sight to see.

"What did you just say?" I squared my shoulders ready to face her. "You heard me." I snapped. It was a playful argument.

"I am not a naive little girl and besides who are you to call me naïve when you've never had a crush, a boyfriend or even a simple kiss." I can't believe how much that hurt. All the memories of those lonely years and my parents trying to help find a mate flooded back to me with full force. I looked down. Why hadn't I accepted their help when I had the chance? Lord couldn't have mercy on my poor sinning soul enough to at least show me his face and I'd do the rest. I turned away from Millie with my head down, she called after me softly she knew I would hear, but I just ignored her, not because I was mad but because I just wanted to be alone right now. I wanted to skip my first class but it felt like 'he' was pulling me towards class instead. I still hadn't looked up and I bumped into something cold and solid like as smooth as marble and as cold and hard as stone .A male chest, an electric shock ran down my spin it snapped me out of my dream world instantly. I looked up and saw the face of an angle.

Pure heaven! I sighed softly too quiet for him to hear. He smiled at me I backed away from him blushing bright red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that, it's was entirely my fault I should have been more aware of where I was and what I was doing." I smiled at him. What in Gods blessed name was I doing? He still hadn't stepped out of my personal space and even thought that he was enjoying the electricity that was blasting through our veins it almost reminded me of the paladin's weapons.

Wait. Paladins! What if he was a paladin? That would explain his strange nature. I was panic stricken I haven't run into a paladin in almost sixty years and look where I've come to find one in this little town of Forks hell I've lived longer than him and didn't even know that this place even existed. He smiled down at me his golden eyes breaking the resistance; I shook my head trying to clear. I was stupid to agree to Millie's plan and now looking at me right in the clutches of a paladin, but what was he doing here? Paladins aren't this young or this inhumanly beautiful it just wasn't real! My instincts were kicking in I needed to stay calm before I jumped and exposed our secrets to these ignorant little teenagers. "It was entirely my fault you have no need to apologies." Oh my that voice! No! No Bella down girl. He could be a paladin remember. He didn't seem in a hurry to go anywhere, but I needed too I felt so trapped like this I stepped away from him. Millie's wanted to run I could see it in her face. My voice was hysterical when I spoke again.

"I'm sorry but I must be on my way now." I bowed my head a little. Stupid old age attitudes, I needed to learn how to drop them or someone would notice sooner or later someone would start asking questions. "Let's go Millie." She didn't need to be told twice, she rushed on a head of me I fallowed behind her, and then I felt his cold electric touch grab my wrist. Was he that stupid to fight here in the school in front of humans? He probably had my scent collected to memory already he'd be able to find me. I'd have to leave tonight. "Please I most speak with you." I looked as his face he looked so hurt and it pained me more than I'd like to acknowledge.

"I'm sorry but that is a request I cannot see through." I whispered, knowing that he heard me I used my inhuman strength to break free of his grasped though I didn't need it, he seemed so shocked and with that I fled like the coward I was leaving yet another home behind me and this time it hurt a million times more all because of a boy named Edward Cullen. My tears spilled over my cheeks and onto to the ground but I didn't care anymore. I felt dead in side. I had never felt this way for anyone before. I was defeated.


	5. Chapter 5: All of Paris is Burning

Chapter five: All of Paris Is Burning

He just couldn't be. I kept screaming to myself. "Millie Do you think that he's a paladin?" I asked her. We were sitting on a branch in a large tree in the forest of forks near my home.

"A part of me does and then the other doesn't. I don't think we should jump to conclusions. So let's stop sulking and go back to school, if he truly is a paladin then he'd find it weird that we ditched school right after bumping into him and I don't think he even knows what we are. I think that we should stick to the plan and observe him and his family before we draw the line on what they are. Lunch is almost over: time to get back." Millie jumped to the ground from where she was sitting, after my little fit this morning we had ditched the first half of the day to calm down. I still couldn't stop thinking about him, he was there all the time and I was yearning to see him yet my jumper instincts were telling me he was dangerous but not in the way I think he is and yet I ignore these feelings. I jumped after Millie did taking her hand in mine.

"Do you want to walk back to school?" I whispered, for some reason I just couldn't look her in the eyes. She sighed then replied.

"Yeah sure we still have time to kill." I don't know what came over me to pry, but I did it felt like something I needed to do.

"Millie, why don't you even try to find a mate?" We were walking in the direction of the school; she startled me when she started laughing. "Because I don't want one." She said simply. She couldn't be serious, here I am wishing that I had a mate and she doesn't want one. She reminds me of myself when I was a century younger. I was saying the same thing. Doesn't she ever feel lonely?

"I cannot believe, you seem like the kind of girl that would have had a mate by now, you don't want one, and what are you going to do three centuries along the line when you realize that you can't live in loneness anymore." I questioned her shaking my head. "To me it's best to search now then wait until realization sinks in to start, trust me that's when it's the worst." She laughed again

"I have you; you're my sister so with you it wouldn't be that lonely for me. I'm not that type of girl who needs someone in her life to make her happy."  
" Yeah I thought the same thing and I guess what you're saying does make sense to some extent and I'm glad we're sisters now you'll take way some of the loneness too." We laughed together. When we got back to school no once noticed that we had ditched not even the teachers. I walked slowly across the asphalt of the parking lot heading towards my next class.

"Where did you go?" A musically beautiful voice whispered. I whipped around to find the source of the sound. There was Edward leaning against his Volvo. He was smirking at me. I then realized my mistake. You weren't supposed to hear that Bella, any other human wouldn't have heard what he said. I ignored him, and then I heard the soft footfalls behind me: Millie had long gone to her class.

I spun around to face him. He was mere inches away from kissing me: my heart speed up. I could hear it pounding in my chest with brut force I was scared that it might burst.

"What may I ask do you want?" Shit I'm letting my accent slip too much, he smiled that half smile of his like this was exactly the type of response he was expecting.

"You missed all of first second and third period today." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I think that Mr. Edward here was into assuming everyone else's business, doesn't he know that not everything about anyone has anything to do with him. World doesn't revolve around him he needs to get that into that head of his. I kept my head down I couldn't risk looking into his eyes. I would lose my ability for coherent thinking and make a complete fool of myself and no sir would this person make me his fool. No one does.

"I take it assuming is something you do often." I replied stepping back from him. Didn't he care that he was more than fifteen minutes late for class? Oh shoot so was I!

"I'm usually always right so it's not assuming if I'm right which I am." I could tell by just his velvet voice that he wanted to laugh at me. I would not give him the pleasure of doing so at least no to my face.

"Were you born arrogant or was it something you just picked up from off of the road from the outside of a strip club in your locate society high life. I wish you to know that is polite and almost necessary to respect another's need for personal space. The world doesn't revolve around you neither does the sun set behind you and rise only for you every morning so get that notion out of your head and you ought to get to class. As you can see we're both late and I have no desire to explain to the teacher that I was too caught up in a confrontation with Mr. Edward to go to my class early. So if you'll excuse me I have classes to attend."

I then spun on my heels toward my biology class. I listened to the sounds around me and dare not pay attention to the scents around me. I wanted so badly bad there to inhale Edward's scent. It was still the most wonderful thing I had ever smelled in my life. My mind knew why he did, but just didn't want to acknowledge the evidence. This couldn't be happening to me! He was either my mate-I don't think that would ever happened- or he wasn't human at all but something very far from it. I think I'd have to go with option two because option one was near to impossible for me. Christ that would be betraying my kind if he really was a paladin. Some part of me knew he wasn't and for some reason I just felt that it was the right thing to ignore that voice or it would lead me to know good.

I caught his scent when a gust of wind blew by me, long before I heard the sound of his footfalls on instinct I spun around to face him even though he was several meters away from me any normal person wouldn't even know that he was there.  
" Are you obsessed?" I muttered and turned back around continuing on my way to class.

I could have sworn I heard his musical laughter, but there was no way he could have heard me. So I assumed he was laughing at something else. Then I felt it: The electric current of a paladin's electric wrap around my body pulling me into the forest. Oh shit! I was right he was a paladin! I was just about to scream at him when an electric currant ran through my body: I collapsed onto the forest floor from the pain and bit my lip from trying not to scream. I got used to feel of electricity running through my body years ago.

I expected to see Edward, when I looked at the paladin. Roland: My eyes bugged wide. He was the best paladin ever known to walk this earth. Shit he never failed a kill. I wasn't sacred though this wasn't the first time Roland was after me. I could escape just like I did back then.

"Roland, how nice to see my little bitch." I hissed another wave of electricity passed through my body. I fought to clam myself so I would be able to jump away from him. It worked last time. He was alone and he didn't have his machine so he could fallow me again. I'd have to move away from forks. It would pain me so much to do so. I couldn't leave Millie on her own I'd have to get to her before another paladin did or even Roland. I doubted that she'd escape, form what she'd told me she never ran into a paladin and didn't know how to fight. Why didn't her parents teach her how too? That was every jumpers duty as parents, well the really didn't like their child much.

"I see you're still alive, I'm not letting you get out of my clutches this time Isabella." He bent down beside me, with the remote in his hands, if I could only get it from him, but my hands were too tied up. Wave after wave ran through my body. I knew he was angered because I refused to scream. I laughed bitterly when I caught my breath.

"You'll never make me scream Bitch." I snarled at him. Wow I never even knew I could do that. I was still plotting how to jump still in his web. I concentrated and ignored the pain that ran through my body again. I wondered why he was playing this time; normally he would have killed me by now. I imagined myself back home with Millie as we were laughing and talking with each other. I felt the familiar burst of wind around my body pushing me through time. I opened my eyes.

I wasn't home with Millie, but I was in the parking lot leaning against my car breathing heavily. All over hurt, ugh I would have hell tonight I'd feel this for day's now, being electrocuted isn't something nice especially when it's fresh. I could partially smell my flesh burning. Thank god tomorrow morning they'd be gone. Jumpers heal faster than humans by a long run. I had to get to Millie but I could go after her like this the humans would notice my limp and they'd question.

We needed to move again. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. I wanted to break down on my knees and cry and I didn't know why. I just knew that I couldn't leave that was I was leaving something very important behind. No matter I have to do what I have to do. I took out my cell phone.

"Oh thank god you're not fired." I muttered under my breath, as a matter of fact my cell phone was the reason it hurt so much this time. Roland could be anywhere right now. I was dialing her number when I heard footfalls coming towards me. I sighed. Please not another Paladin, then again if it was they would have attacked already. I sighed again; I was in so much pain right now I could hardly move. Like they guarded their technology it never hurt this much before.

"Oh my god." My head snapped up to see Edward Cullen's beautiful face and warm golden eyes looking at me, his eyes were swimming with concern and hurt. I arched an eye brow, I knew I wore close that covered all the burns on my body. "What happened to you? You look as if you got in a fight with warriors." I laughed bitterly, Edward you have no Idea how close you are to the truth.

"Close." Was all I said hoping he'd just leave me alone; some part of me just wanted him to stay. He gently took my elbow; I shivered under his ice cold touch leading me towards his car.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He didn't even look back at me. I tried pulling away from him with all my strength; he had a grip that no human could have, the force with which I tired to pull away would have slammed him into a near by tree. I would question him, no more playing games.

"I'm taking you to hospital, my father is a doctor there I'll have him look at you." He whispered his voice so smooth. Snap out of it Bella. Okay distract yourself. What is he? He has the color eyes that no human should have; he is too cold and hard to be human and too strong. His entire family doesn't seem human. I halted. He tried tugging on my arm, I didn't budge he probably already suspects that I'm not human.

"What are you?" I almost hissed at him. He looked me straight in the face trying to dazzle me with his eyes and it was working, but there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of having him know of the effect he has on me. I couldn't help it his eyes were so beautiful everything about him was and every time I looked into his eyes I felt something stir inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. I knew what it was but to think of it was unnerving. I felt as if he couldn't breathe, I could feel my lungs burning for the air I was denying it. So I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I worked to keep my heart beep steady, I am sure he could hear it. He leaned in further until his mouth and forehead was only quarter's inch from touching mine. I gulped. All I had to do was lean in and I'd be kissing him and…..

Damn it Bella! Stop thinking of it and you'll be okay. I told myself

"I don't know what you're talking about." His sweet breath washed across my face, I inhaled deeply, and hopefully he wouldn't notice that I did it just to drown in his mouth watering scent. I felt an ache deep down within me that was begging for me to taste his lips, but instead.

"You're lying." I stated confident. I was never a good liar and therefore I knew I was right because I was telling the truth and he too could se it in my eyes. He was leaning in more and I swear my heart beat stopped. He was so close…..


	6. Chapter 6: Game Plan

_Let the wars night time begin my love, bring thy battle shield and let the war begin I'll play a game that only the two of us know_._I'll win this Battle for I shall make it so, you want be my enemy you want to be my foe. This my game I make the rules and this is how we go._

* * *

_Chapter six: Game plan_

* * *

…..just a little more. He stopped, I grimaced. I couldn't help it. I was two centuries old and I hadn't had a first kiss yet. Trust me if you were me you'd know why I was so pissed. Bella! I almost flinch from my own mental voice. Remember, you are a jumper; he is not human nor is he your kind. How could you possibly be in love with him? I never said I was in love with him; I am not in love with him.

"How could you possibly know that I'm lying to you?" His golden eyes grew wide, fringing innocence. He was good, but I was better. I normally could not tell the truth from the lie, but I wasn't stupid. I arched brow at him, he still hadn't moved away from invading my personal space, come to think of it this was way pass personal space. This could be assault. I was finding very difficult to breathe. I would not be the one to break first, if he could be stubborn so can I.

"I might not know what you're hiding from me, but I'm no fool evidence is everything." I smirked. I couldn't help it. I felt so empowered. Me! Empowered over this manly hunk of a god! He didn't even flinch or even look taken aback. It was like he was expecting it.

"What evidence if you don't mind me asking because you seem to know so much about everything that I don't?" He said with an arrogant grin, my heart sped. Shit! Control the heart Bella or he'll know that he's getting to you; you're not going to let him win this fight or the war especially not that. I didn't know what to say.

"Exactly." He said simply, when I didn't make a come back. "I too know that you're hiding something from not only me but everyone around you."

" Ha! Who are you to talk, when you're doing the same everyone has secrets and I don't see any reason why I should let you in on mine if you won't even let me in on yours. Everyone has a secret to protect and mine is worth my life, as far as I'm concerned it is none of your business and yes I do know a lot that you don't know about this world you live in" I snapped, take that ,he making me so angry, that I could punch him in the face. I was smug. This time he seemed taken aback. I guess I was the first female to ever stand up to him with his gentlemanly charms. Welcome to my world asshole. I gasped to myself that was the first time I said such a word.

"And what pray tell do you know about this world that others don't?" He smiled his grin at me and I struggled to breathe. At that moment I was reminded of my burns and what just happened to me.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for chit chat. I have important things to take of."

"Not until I take care of you first." His eyes seemed to soften at the words. I just nodded my head dumbly at him as he led me to his car, he opened the passenger door and I tried not to winch from the pain that invoked. He didn't seem to notice, he got in the drivers seat and he sped off towards Forks hospital. I sighed watching the green tree's flash by.

"What happened to you Bella? I need to know who hurt you." He whispered, his eyes didn't leave the road, but I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel: it looked like it was about to snap into tiny pieces. I shook my head.

"Nothing at all." I said, he wasn't convinced of course. I took out my cell phone and dialed Millie's number and put the receiver to my ear, all the while that it was ringing. I prayed to god that she wasn't in class or that the paladin's got her. They wouldn't chance causing a scene in front of the humans to expose themselves. Come one pick up the phone. "Hello." She answered breathlessly."Millie we have to move I had a run in with one of 'them'." I could feel Edwards's eyes on me but didn't care; he was listening to my conversation. It didn't matter he wouldn't understand what I was talking about anyway. "Where are you? You're not going to go without me are you?" her voice was frantic, I laughed.

"No I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself; you need me besides you are my little sister." She laughed. "Where are you are you hurt?"

"Yes a little, Edward is driving me to Forks hospital, meet me there, and don't tell anyone where you're going, go straight there." She was hesitant for a minute: I could hear her breathing on the other line.

"Yeah. I'll be there and we need to talk." I laughed again. "Yes as if I didn't know." She hung up before I did. I put my cell back into my pocket. Edward gave me a very peculiar look.

"What seems to be the matter?" He was looking at me, like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I didn't know that you had a sister." He seemed so shocked. Well I didn't technically have a sister, but I considered her a sister and no one ever said that you had to actually be related to one another so yes we were sisters. I wasn't going to tell him about the technical part of it.

"Yes we are." I smiled; I hope he wouldn't se through my lie. Lord knows that I wasn't good at it. "What about your brother's and sister's." I asked trying to turn the subject away from myself. It seemed like none of us wanted to talk about ourselves.

"Umm. I was the first to be adopted by Esme-my mother-when I was six, and the Rosalie and Jasper when they were eight, then came Emmett and finally Alice. That's about it about us there's not much to talk about." He spoke through his gritted teeth; I arched an eyebrow at him. He sounded as if he was telling the truth, but how would I know I wasn't good at lying which made me suck at knowing lie's from truth sometimes. I just went with gut feeling.

"That can't be it, from the everyday gossip around the school everyone gave me the impression that there was a vast field of Cullen history, if you ask me the things these teenagers come up with are amusing to me." I sounded too mature fro my own good, but who cares he already knows that I'm hiding something, but Bella are you actually going to tell him what we are? If the paladin's get hold of him I know I'll be a mess if anything like that happens to him, he might even end up dead for just knowing me. God knows Roland is the type of guy for it. I can't wait until old age kills him, that's the good thing about paladin's their not immortal. You just have to wait for the new line to die off. It takes up to ten years for another generation of paladins to form, they've been trying for years to fix that problem and every jumper hoped that they never would and they still haven't. Anyway anything can happen so I shouldn't think too soon. I suppressed a giggle. Think too soon. As if anyone would hear me.

"You speak as if you're years older than they are, you're very mature aren't you." I grinned, my boy was catching up.

"You never know I just might be." I just gave him a hint; hopefully he would return the favor. "Why don't you return the favor?" He tensed again, knuckles going white on the poor steering wheel. I sighed.

"I know that you want snap it, so why don't you and stop torturing the poor thing to dead haven't you any mercy?" I asked trying to break the tension between us and it worked he relaxed, and then turned to me looking me straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I sighed.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult? I just gave you a hint about what I'm hiding; now it is your turn and if you don't hint I might just keep my knowledge to myself and UI know you wouldn't like that too much because you always have to know everything Mr. Know It All I even bet that your siblings call you that." I never saw anyone's eyes bug that far out of their sockets it was creepy. "You might want to stop doing that your eyes just might pop out and if they do I'm not putting them in back and please pay attention to the road I'd hate for anything to happen to you." I smirked at him. He blinked twice before composing himself.

"How did you know that?" I laughed hysterically. When was the last time that I laugh? He was bringing out emotions and reactions in me that I didn't even know still existed.

"It's just a lucky guess; I'm a very observant person I tend to notice things about other people that most people don't catch at a first glance or even after knowing them for years." I explained.

"Your accent its English were you born there?" He was digging again; he didn't want to talk about himself, so he diverted the conversation on the topic of my life.

"You know you're not a very open person are you?" It was more of a statement than a question; he'd catch the drift of what I was saying.

"You didn't answer my question." Evasion what a beautiful thing, poor Edward didn't he know that it worked both ways? He was very stubborn, strong headed if you most and a pain in my butt. Christ he reminds me of my father.

"You don't answer any of mine and if you were a proper gentleman you would." He seemed to ponder this for a moment. Ugh, how much further to the hospital already. These burns were killing me, shit it was like time was playing a cruel trick on me. He suddenly gave a harsh laugh. No humor. What was his problem now? "Seriously Bella which century are you from if your cadence of speech weren't your ways are backwards too." He didn't take his eyes off of the road this time there was an expression on his face that I couldn't really see to figure out what he was thinking, he was avoiding looking at me. Common courtesy would it kill him too, I know he doesn't need to look at the road to drive, so why bother faking it: must be a habit of hi8s or he still hopes that I'll think he's human.

"I'm from this century." I answered automatically. He sighed frustrated. Ha I was getting through that thick skull of his. So much for observing from a far. "You don't act like it and can't believe everyone else buys it and besides your accent is so thick sometimes that it's hard to understand you. No one can have such a potent accent unless they've been born and raised in England all their life." Bloody Hell! Millie was right I'd have to do something about it. I could always try covering it up.

"Yes I was born there." My voice didn't sound like me when I tried to cover my accent. This caused Edward to laugh at me: the sound was care free: the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard. My heart did flip-flops and I could feel the blood rush to my face. Darn you I say! I was blushing again. Lord he was the only one that could do that. I haven't blushed in a long time.

"No. Don't try to hide your accent, your voice sounds when you do it's hilarious." He said between laughs this only made me blush a deeper shade of red.

"Why thank you very much. I'm glad you find me so amusing, maybe god made me for your own personal enjoyment." I said, not the sarcasm. I was getting angry again. How did one person get me so mad all the time? I swear if he kept pushing it I'd punch him in his face.

"Okay. I'll give you one hint. Always take the gift of sleep seriously because you might is it if it gets taken away from you." What that makes no sense at all and now the nuts in my head are turning.

"You know something?" I said when we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "I can live without knowing." Throwing my side of the door open. "But I can't." Edward muttered under his breathe. "Oh yeah well I can." I hissed to myself. I made my way to the entrance of Forks hospital, successfully hiding my limp. Edward at my side. The attendant at the front desk looked utterly bored.

"How may I help you?" She said. I winced. The hospital most be getting to her, she sounded dead and she looked as if she hasn't slept for days. I felt sorry for her.

"I've come to see would you please tell him that his son would like to see him it's an emergency?" He said with his smooth velvet voice looking at her through his eye lashes. Smothering her with his eyes, her heart rate went up and her breathing hitched. Mr. Cullen was quite a dazzler; I wonder where he could have possibly learned that. Her heart rate went back to normal and so did her breathing, she took a minute before she answered him. She seemed determined to be as professional as possible, that's it you show the smug little bustard. I almost giggled.

"You can go right on ahead." She sounded just as bored as before, she went back to her work not even bothering to peek a glance at Mr. Cullen again.

"Well Mr. Cullen it looks as if you're losing some of your charm." I giggled when we were in the elevator going up to his father's office.

"No I'm not." He whipped his head around to face me, he truly did look alarmed. I smirked, my turn to be smug Cullen.

"I have not." He snapped.

"I know a few people who are living evidence of that fact my darling." Take that, nurse your wounded ego. Oh! Bella when did you become so evil. I giggled to myself again, maybe I wasn't myself. It's amazing how this boy could make me act this way and I barely had an effect on him at all.

The hallways were white and depressing, dead and sick was everywhere. He brought me to a door with the words engraved in it; he opened the door becoming me to enter first. I kept my head down. Lord I should have dragged this out more, just a few more minutes and my burns would have been healed with out a scar. What am I going to do when he see's that my burns are weeks rather than hours old?

"How may I help you Edward and who is this young lady?" A male asked who assumed was Doctor Cullen asked, he had a voice similar to Edward but his was manlier than Edwards. I looked up to face his father. I gasped, they looked nothing alike yet they did the same pallor, eyes and inhuman beauty. He was blond!

"I'm Isabella Swan." I introduced myself, offering my hand, he shook it briefly then let go, and His hand was just as cold as Edwards. Yes more evidence. I suddenly wondered if Edward had any evidence on me.

"It's lovely to meet you." He said. I noticed that he had my English accent.

"Now Edward what brings to here?" Edward looked sheepish; he brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I brought Bella for check up I know she's injured but she won't tell me what happened." He sighed again. "She's just so stubborn." He muttered to himself, even with my hearing it was hard to catch. I bit my lip to reframe from laughing my head. The pot calling the kettle black huh?

"I assure you nothing is wrong with me. Edward just likes to assume and is arrogant enough to believe that he is always right about everything and refuses to be wrong about this." All this was said with a broad smile plastered across my face. seemed to find my statement funnier then intended. "Trust me I know what you mean, but I think I should still have a check, you look quite flushed." I sighed. Crap I wasn't getting out of this one. "Fine."

"Fellow me to the examination room, Edward please wait here."

I was in luck, my burns healed just in time that he didn't see them, but I still had a slight limp that he didn't notice. When we went back to meet up with Edward, I had a smug smile for him, after his father explained that nothing was wrong with me.

"You see Edward nothing happened and you were wrong."

"Bella feel free to come to me anytime and I'll take care of any injuries you might have." He said before Edward and I left the office." I am quite curious as to what made you think that something was wrong with me."

"I don't know I just sensed that something was wrong with you."

Edward left to have a talk with his father about something of importance. His words not mine. Millie met me in the hallway.

"We'll have to leave Millie we can't stay he'll come back looking for us here. So we're leaving tonight." I explained pulling on her arm towards the exit we were outside in the rain by now heading towards her my car.

"Wait." I halted in the middle of the parking lot. "I have a game plan. What if we don't leave, but keep a low profile. Here's the thing Roland expects us to run and go somewhere else, so he won't come back looking for us here because he'll think we've moved on because of the run in with him. He doesn't even know where we live, it was just chance that you ran into him today he was chasing after someone else: according to my sources, his scent isn't anywhere near our houses. He didn't want to risk going into the forest because of the recent hunting accidents happening around here. So I say we stay but don't go out in public too much which means we can't go back to school. I already took care of the school we are no longer students there. Please Bella I don't want to move again, we don't have to leave. Let's stay; it worked before when I was on my own I don't see any reason why it wouldn't work now. Please." The rain was pouring down both our faces, but I could still se the tears in her eyes threatening to spill, the rain was coming down more heavy which each passing minute but none of us made a move.

"I don't know about this." Though it would cause me great pain to leave I had too we could end up dead if we stayed here, but this was the on place that I felt safe, the one place that felt like home no matter what happened to me here it would always be home.

"Haven't you ever got tired of moving so much haven't you ever found a place that you'd call home that we didn't want to leave." Her tears where falling now and so was mine; she knew exactly what to say to break down my walls. I took her into my arms, we swayed from side to side sobbing in rain cold and frightened, but I never felt better than I did right now.

"We'll stay." I said simply and knew that I would never move again no matter what happened here. I wasn't leaving my home.

* * *

**See you later TWI-hard freak shows!**


	7. Chapter 7 :The Connection

_It's there somewhere deep inside of my battered heart waiting for the moment of realization and confirmation that it has been waiting for lingering underneath the surface waiting and longing, hoping and crying for the savior of silent nights to come and release the music hidden from silent I feel this connection it's a trembling sensation powerful enough to crumble a nation and with this thing I feel I search for a cure to heal my broken heart but who is do so I ma un-sure._

* * *

Chapter Seven: The connection

* * *

My sister and I were soaked by the time we got home. Millie was going to move into my house tonight: we decided it wasn't safe for us to live apart from each other. All her things were already at my house, tonight we would make use of the metal shutters and my basement than ran two miles out from the house serving it's purpose as an underground hide out, it was like a house without windows you couldn't tell the difference from below from above and I loved it.

I couldn't say that I wasn't sacred because that would be a lie. Millie was so much brave than I was, I admired her for it. We may resemble one another but we were complete opposites. Maybe that's why we got along so well, she was ice and I was fire without the other we would be nothing. We spent the night watching movies and eating popcorn and drinking soda with the metal shutters closed over all the windows. We didn't bother using the underground floor for refuge tonight. It was like when we were together nothing bad could happen to us, but of course I knew better. All our conversations were care free, we fell sleep on the floor in front of the fire place.

I don't know what it was about this particular morning, but I felt so safe and free which is ironic considering the fact that yesterday I was attacked by a paladin and said paladin was probably hunting us down right now and somehow this morning none of that mattered to me. I felt so happy. Millie wasn't awake yet, the first thing I did was check my watch it was five in morning which I considered too early to let up the metal shutters. Instead I made breakfast for my sister and I. Shortly after I was finished she came padding into the kitchen with her bare feet rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I greeted her pushing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast into her hands, she looked down and smile.

"You know me so well. Good morning to you too. What do you think we should do today?" She asked before stuffing her month with bacon. I thought about it for a while.

"I think we should check in with some jumpers and see if their getting the Roland problem, there these peculiar rumors that are going around. I just want to see if their true." I smiled I wasn't going to tell her. Curiosity sparked in her eyes.

" Do you think we should even risk jumping after what happened yesterday I know I'm normally the free bird, but you're supposed to be the sensible one not me did you hit your head too hard yesterday?" Millie grinned at me.

"Roland won't be expecting us to jump anytime soon, so I think we could risk it but only from the house to deserted places of our desired destination no exceptions from now on this is going to be the rule for us." She nodded sadly. What a rebel: one that made it pass the first decade mark.

"I guess you truly are the sensible one, hey why can't you let me take up that role and you be the free bird." I laughed only god knows what would happen to us if she was to be the sensible one out of the two of us.

"No I can't be the free bird because it's just not in my nature to be care free. I don't know what is I just can't stop worrying and question everything and everyone around me and you can't be the sensible one because if we were we'd probably be dead right now, but what do I know that's just my opinion right?" In said laughing, my sister was glaring at me. It still amazed me how much we looked like each other, maybe mother and father had another child that I didn't know about, it could be possible and then it couldn't because there would have been no reason for them to keep something like this from me. Then something popped into my head.

"Millie we've been friends for almost a week and I still don't know your last name." I said, looking at her closely, she gulped and looked scared out of her wits, she almost looked at me like I was paladin. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I actually don't know my last name, my parents well never bothered to ever tell me they said if I knew it would have bought nothing but trouble for me, so I never questioned them and they died without ever telling me." I had never seen her eyes filled with so much sadness. What kind of parents would do that: parents that either wanted to protect their child or parents that were hiding something from her that she deserved to know. I wasn't going to press the issue but I did want to know more about her, she knew almost everything about me. Hell she probably knew me better than I did myself.

"Didn't you ever wonder if they were hiding something or even try to find out who you are?" I asked, taking her hand in mine, her eyes were burning with intensity into mine: they weren't sad anymore just determined.

"Yes I have but nothing came up. I guess I just felt that if they wanted me to know they would I honestly think they were trying to protect me but now I'm not so sure." She was doubted their intentions now it was written all over her face. I could see it I would help her if she wanted me to.

"If you don't mind me asking how did they die, were they jumpers or just normal humans?" I asked her it was a rare thing that jumpers would make a human offspring but it would happen every decade or so and as tradition of our world another gender appropriate offspring of mated jumpers would be forced-sometimes, but some actually feel in, love with one another. I've only seen that case twice in my lifetime- to marry to keep the gene within our world.

"Yes, they were. My mother she died of cancer and well as in most cases my father was killed by a paladin. I don't really have much to tell after they died and left me the family fortune-as is tradition, but you know that-I basically just hoped from place to place. I was free bird-as you put it- I was careful with anything especially jumping." I frowned thinking about all the trouble she must have gotten herself into during that time on her own. "I was what you could call a newborn jumper I didn't understand myself fully, you see my parents they didn't really take the time to explain everything to me because as you know your parents can only tell you what you are until after you've discovered what you are and I was late to do so which was they day before dad died and before my mother went into a coma. I was lucky I did whatever I want and the paladins I'd run into would never be able to caught me so life was good, then I ran into Roland." She laughed sadly rolling her eyes and shaking her head. I could only guess what was coming: the wake up call. I smiled to myself.

"There came the wake up call he thought me a thing or two about this life and the fact that I was immortal: my only weakness being fire. Can you believe that I didn't even know that? I packed up my stuff and moved her and never looked back."

She sighed, running her hand through her hair like Edward does. Damn! Here I am again. I can't even go one day without thinking about him. The pain in my chest suddenly decided to make itself known. This was not emotional pain, but it was physical and I refused to acknowledge why it was there. I just kept thinking that it was impossible. I didn't know what I'd do about it I'd just have to live with it something I really didn't want to do but I'd just have too and if I was correct than Edward would be in pain too. I was curious to go over to his house and see if he was and then conclude on my assumptions. I didn't even know where he lived, but I could trace his scent. I've never tired tracking but there was always a first time for everything. Even if I was right how could I tell him or even except it myself. Me denying what was there wasn't helping anything, all the evidence was pointing to the one thing that I did want but yet another part of me didn't also.

This need to be near to him and the physical pain was enough and I knew to most of my knowledge about trios that it would only get worse with time if I kept denying it. I shivered just thinking about it getting worse. My mother always told me that it could get so bad that you'd wish you were dead and I was not looking forward to it.

I didn't know what to do. I was thinking what was best for him also; he couldn't be a part of this he'd never be able to survive. He's not human Bella! Yeah but I don't think he's immortal either! I thought I could live without knowing what he was and at the time I really was telling the truth but now I was really lying to myself. I clutched my stomach as the pain got worse.

I winched mother wasn't joking. What had changed between yesterday and today to make this happen?

I sighed again, trying to get the guts to say what I had too. Millie laughed at my expression.

"Bella just spit it out." She laughed again taking my hand, her face expression turned to concern when she felt my trembling.

I inhaled slowly and let it out even slower.  
I pronounced each word slowly looking her in the eyes. "Millie you are now looking at a newly mated Jumper…."


	8. Chapter 8 : Stubborn Old Me

_Why can you not ignore me? An do not look beneath the surface and un-earth a me that I do not want you to see?Why just can you not pay attention ?Why most you look and see me, but look and not see pretending you are blind I did not ask for you to notice!Look at me but do not see and un-earth the me that I do not want to be or let you see the real me.  


* * *

_

Chapter 8: Stubborn old me

_Bella's perspective_

* * *

Her jaw slackened and she just sat there staring at me, like I was an alien. There was five minutes of uncomfortable silence that was soon broken by the sound of her squeal. She crushed me into her chest rocking us from side to side.

"Bella you have no Idea how happy I am for you and you have no need to speak I already know that it's Edward." I hugged her back, the pain in my chest was dampening the moment for me and I knew it wouldn't cease until I officially claimed him as my mate and I was saddened by the fact that I probably never could. It was so impossible but yet possible because I made it so without even knowing. I still couldn't figure out what had changed between then and now that brought this on. I couldn't think of that right now though.

"I know you're happy for me right now, but Millie you know that I can't drag him into this life something could happen to him and I could never live with myself if I was responsible for his death and will not be either." She pulled away from me holding me at arms length looking deep into my eyes as if she were searching my soul for something, I assumed she found it because her face broke into a smile and shook her head sadly.

"Bella. My dear silly girl: Bella you're never going to be able to stay away from him if you're already feeling the pain than the bond is already within you and there is nothing we can do about it. No matter how much you want to protect him from our world. You might be surprised he might not need our protecting after all, we know he's not human we just have find out what he is. You know the bond is going to give you up to a mouth before it becomes unbearable for you and you'll have to be with him, face it there's no escaping what is natures propose and you never know maybe he's immortal" She said all of this with a smile.

"I can resist the bond, trust me I can, it'll be nothing." I said, determined to prove her wrong in her words.

"How strong can it possibly be?" I asked as we made our way into the living room sitting down in front of the fire place with the metal shutters still placed over the windows. It was her turn to arch her eyebrow at me.

"According to my mother it's very strong every time you're around him you'll feel this tugging in your chest along with the pain that's just telling you to reach out and touch him, you'll be so attracted to his scent that you'll want to jump him every time he's near and every time he's not by your side you feel as if a part of you has gone with him and the bond is way more far gone than you know, from the first day they way you looked at him said it all and I knew he was your mate: but I knew if I told you would run and you would regret it gravely and I'm sure he feels the same way for you that you do for him and you better believe it that I'm right. I may be a free bird but I am always right no matter what."

I never know she knew so much about it. My parents never told me this much about it because they thought I should experience first hand instead of them telling me. I'm beginning to understand why mother died without my father, but a part of me still does not want to have to depend on someone to that length. I'd always need him and that thought was a scary one. I just didn't want be dependent.

I sighed, but I wasn't defeated. I'd do everything in my power to make sure that he was not hurt by what I am. I had to stay away from him to keep him safe. It was going to be hard I didn't need Millie to tell me that. The pain in my chest was already intensified.

"There is something else you should know." She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"He's not going to feel the pain you do, only our kind can't, but he will fell everything else." I sighed again I just didn't feel like speaking. I was letting it all soak in. I sighed again. It was only ten in the morning I was starting to break. It felt so wrong without him here. It was only a matter of time before I broke that didn't mean I couldn't act strong even when I wasn't. I got up and pressed the combination on the almost invisible –to human eyes-keypad at the staircase letting up the shutters letting in the gray light of day.

"It's time we started our mission." She grinned at me running up stairs into her room to change. I was already changed wearing blue shorts, pumps and a tank top with my hair pulled up, our kind couldn't wasn't affected by the weather, our tempter stayed the same. She was ready to go in five minutes, she came downstairs smirking at me.

"You know something?" She asked, her grin getting impossibly wider. I sighed: she was twirling my car keys in her hand. She was not going to drive my car, she might crash it and-I wasn't usually a material person but-I loved that car.

"No, what?" I asked locking the front door and closing down the metal shutters. We'd be using the underground floor tonight. We made our way around the back to the garage.

"I'm going to make a bet with you, unless you're too chicken to take me on?" I got in the drivers seat and she grimaced, when she saw me take out a spare set of keys from the pocket of my shorts. It was my turn to smirk at her she folded her arms across her chest and huffed as I started the engine and drove onto the high way.

"Yes I am chicken. So no. I am not going to make a bet with you ,aren't you too old for that?"

"You're sure you don't even want to hear the bet and then decide if you're really chicken." There was under current to her words, but I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy trying to not be driven insane by the discomfort in my chest.

"Okay fine, but I'm still not going to make the bet with you or even reconsider. I'm listening." She angled her body toward me as much as her seat belt would allow; though she didn't need one.

"Okay remember the month mark that we were talking about? I was thinking that we should make it into a bet if you –somehow by the gods in heaven resist the bond-make it pass the month mark then I'll be your personal slave for two years, but if you lose you have to do whatever I want for two years. So are you in?" It was interesting, but I don't bet I've learned my lesson with that a very long time ago and didn't want a repeat of very unfortunate events.

"I don't bet." I said in a sing song voice. She pouted, that wasn't going to help if I didn't look at her and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Just this once Bella, it could make you more determined to resist because you'll be thinking of being my personal slave for two years and of course it'll repulse you and you'll only try harder" Tempting, but not enough I could do it on my own. "I've learned my lesson with making bets: I don't have luck with them and the saying 'once bitten twice shy' applies to me in every way and I thought that you were trying to get me to not resits my instincts?" I defended myself. I wondered how long she could keep this up.

"Besides we're not going to school anymore, so I won't see him thus keeping me out of the path temptation making it easier for me to resist."

"You forgot something their sister, he can feel the bond too and it'll be so strong that it will drive him insane he'll be so confused as to why he's feeling the way he is and he'll come looking for you because that's what his instincts will be telling him to do and yes I do want you to follow your instincts but no one ever said I couldn't have a little fun with this, you amuse me." She said triumphantly, she hasn't even won the war yet.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you? But you didn't think about one thing, if he does feel drawn to me how will I be put into temptations way if he can't find me? Wait then again, the bond is going to pull him in my direction and he'll find me. Bloody hell! I can't run from this can I?" I said more to myself than to her, I already had this road memorized so I didn't pay any attention to it.

"What can I say forces of nature can be a bitch when they want to be, but in your case they wouldn't have to be if only you would accept it, you said it yourself that you've fallen for him and you haven't been here for a week, can you even begin to imagine whats it's going to feel like tomorrow, you'll break; take my advice and do it the easy way. I think we should find out what he is and then you should decide if his life is put at risk because of him being your mate and what we are." She said all of this like she was speaking to a stupid three year old, maybe I was being childish about this, but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't see him hurt it would kill me and this was not the time to drag him into all of this.

"You do realize how weird that sounds coming from the girls that is too chicken to actually find her mate." I arched an eyebrow at her, she seemed sheepish, she fumbled for an answer for a while.

"Yeah well...at least I'm not running from mine like mad woman and how do you know if he's even out there?" She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know that, you could be doing the same thing I am doing right now without me knowing and having the poor soul of your mate suffering because you're stubborn, after all how else would you know so much about all of this and no I don't know if he's actually out there."

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't be as heartless as you are for all we know-who cares what creature he is- he could be in pain too and we wouldn't even know it, they are certain thing you don't know that I'm going to let you discover for yourself." She scolded me like if I were her granddaughter.

"How come you're suddenly the wise one and I thought you the old wise one said that because he's not of our kind he's not going to feel pain?" I pouted, she smiled at me.

"Because you're being stubborn just like a little child and besides not physical pain like you: no, but emotional pain is another story. I'm not too sure and Don't give me that look I'm not an expert you know. I haven't even felt it before."

"You take that back, I'm older than you and I am more responsible than you are you didn't see me prancing about the globe looking for paladins for the first decade of my life."

I snapped, she laughed when my cheeks flushed pink with anger.

"At least I don't deny myself, I am so looking forward to winning that bet."Think twice my dear sister, you better think twice!

"The bet? I didn't accept remember, so how will you win?"

"Oh I will, who said this was my first attempt at persuasion. I can be one hell of a pest, if you can be stubborn so can I my dear Bella."

* * *

_**Please Review or I really won't continue this to what Bella's home looks like and what Millie looks like are posted on my profile.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Obession: The Deadly Game

_**I wasn't kidding if you don't review I won't continue**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Obsession: The deadly game_

* * *

We were in Seattle; trying to local some jumpers to get in tune with the local gossip, Millie still did not see the importance of this and was annoyed that I would not explain anything further. That war could mean a lot of things for us and I had a good mind of somehow getting the two of us out it, Right now I was coming up with a plan in my mind, maybe I'd fake our deaths and post it on some Paladins keeping file wiping us off the earth, we would hide out somewhere in some small town maybe somewhere in Alaska, but then if I did that Roland would get suspicious, he knows that I wouldn't be taken down that easily and it would usually take years for me to properly hide out and make it back onto the scene I wouldn't risk anything right now in the state that I was in and he would know that he was the only Paladin good enough to even stand a chance in taking me down.

I didn't have a couple of years; I would have to come up with something else. I wanted free of the paladins just like everyone else but I just didn't want it bad enough to get in a secret war between Paladins and Jumpers, how would we keep it a secret from the humans and every other creature? We'd all risk exposure and not even the Paladins would want that. Millie and I were at a outdoor cafe drinking coffee, though I didn't like the offending smell, Millie implored me to try it. I was pondering on the topic of whether or not I just agree to the bet with Millie I had discovered that by keeping my mind constantly active with something that didn't involve Edward-wince, I found too that every time I would think even his name that the hurt in my chest would rage stronger and literally shove me in the direction I was sure to find him-that the pain was bearable but still very uncomfortable.

I Wonder if this is what heart burn feels like, nah what I'm feeling is worse than heart burn.

"I think we should leave, we aren't going to find them because it's you know who hunting season and everyone will be hiding."Millie commented. The Paladins hunting season lasted for two months, there were no specific months that they would do this it was like a holiday for them a period of time when they were at their worse. As a jumper your instincts told you when the season came and everyone ducked for cover.

"I think you're right we should wait until it's over to get some information." Could I really wait that long, I really hoped by a god in the heavens that this rumor of an up coming war was just that; a rumor and nothing more glazing over the horizon of our lives, maybe Gordon was juts playing around again and for all I knew he was the one that started it all playing a personal joke on me, he wouldn't take such a large risk would he? Because it surely would not take much for this rumor to become more than that and start an actual war, some people tended to take things seriously like myself and if he did I'd be first in line to kick his ass.

"We're going home." I said getting up from the tabling paying the check. We got in the car and soon I was speeding off towards Forks. I waited until we were driving down a quiet deserted road and took out my cell phone dialing Gordan's number praying to god that he didn't change it again, when was the last time we even spoke I can't remember. After five rings he finally picked up.

"What?" He snapped. I smiled; yes he was still the old Gordon, he sounded as if he just got into a beating with Paladins, he's been on this earth longer than I have so he knows almost every jumper there is to know or that are important in our world anyway.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" I questioned him, ignoring Millie's annoyed expression, I winked at her and signaling for her to keep quiet. I still can't believe he hasn't found his mate yet, maybe that's why he's so crabby all the time. Crabby? Huh, I guess hanging around teens of today is getting to me. "Well look who it is, it's falls flat face. What have you been doing lately has he caught up to you yet?"

"What is with the small talk? As a matter of fact he has and I'm…" He cut me off before I could continue.

"Whoa, whoa hold up you are not bringing me into that shit again, cause I…"

"Gordon I'm not bringing you into anything and besides you asked for it the last time, I'm hiding out right now in a small town I'm not bothering with names you wouldn't know about it about it, I'm calling to get up on the gossip I've been out of touch lately. I need some information on the…..event." that was the only word I could come up with. Millie sighed, rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. If he knew about it then he'd know what I was talking about.

"You finally caught up my dear, yeah it's true every bit of it, time and place is un-known even to me even, they say it's all going to be announced within a weeks notice." He said all of this calmly I guess he had his tantrum already.

"I'm surprised you didn't change your number."

" I had a feeling that you would call, look Bella I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work, there is no avoiding this don't you think I would have tried it by now?" Tears were pooling in my eyes, I didn't want to spill them in front of Millie. I just didn't like anyone seeing me break down.

"You can't know that. I'm a very determined person and I have a plan that could work."

" Listen to me I know you're stubborn but they would seek you out and bring you out kicking and screaming you weren't born yet when we had the last war and that lasted decades before everything was even remotely back to how it was, they would find you Bella. I'm sorry I have to go I'll keep in…contact, good luck bye." He hung up the phone I put my cell phone back in my pocket and paid attention to the road in front of me, turned in the drive way and parked in front of our cottage was sliver…Volvo? Oh no, Oh no, no, no, no, no, no and no! This can't be happening! Millie was giggling like a little school girl and clapping her hand. I rolled my eyes at her and pouted, I couldn't help it.

" I don't normally do this, but I told you so!" She almost screamed at the top of her lungs.I wasn't paying attention to her anymore I was now obsessed with the violent tugging in my chest, it felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest. It was so much more painful than this morning. All I wanted to do was Follow my instincts everything in me was screaming at me to do what I knew I had too. I stopped breathing completely and slowly breathe out of my mouth. I instantly regretted doing that. Shit did he always smell that good I felt like his scent was intensify ten fold and I was instantly aroused. Millie looked upon me with pity, she was right.

But I could do this I wouldn't let her know how weak I was.

" Millie I'm in for that bet." If determination was the key then so be it, instead of saying anything she rubbed my shoulder in comfort and whispered.

" Just take slow deep breathes and everything would be fine...just don't jump him." She giggled as we got out of the car, there he was was standing in all his glory on by his car smiling his famous crooked smile of his, my heart beat accelerated and I felt my need increase, slow clam breathes and it'll be alright. I repeated to myself. How did my parents or anyone else for that matter stand this? If I wasn't resisting this wouldn't have to happen and...

No, no,no Bella, if you go down that road you'll give in all he needs to do is keep out of your personal he always look so beautiful and that hair I just want to...

No,No,No,No Bella! Don't you even go there if you do you'll do exactly what you didn't want to do. Don't even think about the hair maybe if you stopped thinking about him so much you the pain might go away, but I knew better once it was there and you denied it it wouldn't. I sighed softly every time I smelled his scent the pain and desire within me flared to life.

Millie ran into the house without a backward glance leaving me to deal with Edward of course she did, she'd do anything to get us together.

"What are you doing here Edward." Christ even the sound of his name on my tongue did things to raised one eyebrow at me, his beautiful face lighting up. In and out Bella.

"Why aren't you at school?" He said playing with his car keys, I frowned. " I could ask you the same thing. You didn't answer my question. So why should I answer yours if I'm deprived of an answer to mine?" I smiled sweetly at him stepping back putting some extra space between us, the closer I was to him the more hard it was to resist.

"Good point, I cam to check up on you after what happened yesterday and then you didn't show up today I was ...worried." He finished, running his hands through his hair. Did he always have to do that or did he just love annoying my ancient soul. I was touched though he was worried about me. I smiled at him.

"Have you decided?" I simply said folding my arms across my chest avoiding looking into his eyes. He sensed my evasive attitude but didn't question it.

"No I haven't not yet, have you it's polite to let the lady go first." He bowed in the old fashion way, I re-framed from looking at him., I sighed.

"Little boys always find the most inappropriate situations to be a gentleman." He looked shock at my use of the word little boy, though to me he was all man what I wouldn't give to... Damn it! How hard could this be? Focus on what he's saying and don't look at him is that os hard? Yes. Yes it is. Oh Lord I'm answering my self now. Won't take long until I go insane.

"Well it should be age before beauty, since you're the little girl here I suggest you do the honors." I swallowed my anger silently.

"I told you that I wouldn't tell you what I really am un-less you did first and I'm not changing that and the reasons why I'm home are my business and mine only and there is nothing you can do about it ." It hurt me to tell him that, but it had to be said he should leave me alone if he knows what is good for him, how could he not know that. He chuckled, the sound so beautiful that my heart ached with want.

"I thought we were on first name basis after what happened yesterday now you're going to just take all of that back?" He really sounded hurt, But I wouldn't really know un-less I saw it in his eyes, something I could not do for that would be my un-doing. I sighed.

"Nothing happened yesterday, what did happen is you being arrogant that what? I was completely fine and I still am do you really go around poking your nose in other peoples business? Cause you might just end up facing disappointment very often in your life or I'm guessing that you don't because you usually always get what you want, don't you ever give anyone privacy?" I didn't now how much more of this I could take. I was standing still and it still wasn't helping. I wanted jump him that what I wanted.I chuckled to myself something like this has never happened to me. I was never even attacked to anyone that is until decided to come along and here I am now.

"You've known me for how long?"

"Two days, you could say that I notice things that others don't." I stated, he was coming closer to me with every step he took my need increased. God hormones are a bitch with that I took a few steps back. I was cornered with no where else to run with him mere inches from me. Kept your head down don't look up! I kept yelling to myself. I held my breath: I didn't need to breathe but it was still uncomfortable. I didn't even care if he noticed he already knew I wasn't human, he just didn't know what creature I was,

" And What Ms. Swan Have you noticed thus far." He was teasing me, I knew he wanted to laugh but he was holding it in. A part of me was begging for him to let it out the other was begging him not too. I gulped.

" Well I know you're somewhat spoiled, arrogant, evasive when you think you need to me, not human, unnaturally beautiful-so is the rest of your family-pale and your skin is cold and smooth like marble, you're kind, compassionate and you sometimes behave and speak like a 20th century gentleman."

" You're very observant. Do you want to know what I've noticed about you so far?" He didn't need my permission he wasn't asking for it either, he was just being polite like the gentleman he is. Fresh breeze blew from the north I inhaled quickly and then let it out and went back to holding my breath.

" You're beautiful-" I doubt that- "Stubborn, you too like getting what you want, you think you're always right even when you're wrong and you know it, you're secretive, you don't smell like any human does and it seems that you can't stay in one place for long and you're always looking over your shoulder like you're waiting for someone to attack you and your skin it heals far too fast for a humans, and I've noticed that you haven't taken a breath for the last five minutes you would have most likely been dead by now if you were human." He said all of this in one breath. I gasped.

"How do you know that? You have advanced senses don't you!" It was more of an accusation than a question. I can't believe he noticed all those things about me. I could hear Millie up stairs in her room laughing into her pillow and kicking her feet on her bed was enjoying this, since he had advanced senses then he'd hear her, but she didn't seem to care, it wasn't that funny.

"You know I'm very dangerous, you shouldn't even be here asscoiating with me is not very good for your health. Just for the record you don't smell like much of a human either as a matter of fact you're far from it and would it kill you to just tell me the truth about what you are, if I knew then it would make things so much more easier." My air supply wasn't up yet so I didn't have to inhale until I had to speak again.

He laughed mocking me again. I scowled not looking up I wondered if he'd get tired looking at the top of my head.

" You're dangerous, you don't know what dangerous is." He muttered under his breathe. " You have the gall to call me stubborn but look at your, you're a hundred times more stubborn that I could ever be." I almost shouted, I had to inhale but air supply was up, I was hit by his scent stronger than I ever was it was like someone hit me with a thunder bolt and lightening, there was no picture or illusion violet to enough to illustrate how powerful it was. Unconsciously I gasped falling forward colliding into his chest my hand gripped his bicep. Don't breathe, Don't wrapped his arms around my waist, the gesture was meant to be innocent but with me it was far from it. I could imagine what he could do with those hands of his.

" Are you alright?" He was worried about me again. Millie was back to laughing at me again, from how I was looking over his shoulder I could see her leaning out of her bedroom window laughing her nuts off quietly for humans not to hear; it didn't matter we'd all still hear none of us here were human. I righted myself, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from his embrace, the electricity between our bodies was sending ripples down my spine, my heart was beating three times faster than what was normal, for my kind anyway.

" I'm fine." I said still not letti9ng go as a matter of fact, he didn't even seem to mind at all. "Your Obsession is going to nip you in the butt one of these days." I muttered to him, reluctantly letting go and stepping back to how I previously was, folding my arms across my chest.

"What Obsession?" He knew what I was talking about but he just had to make me say it didn't he?

"You know what I'm talking about, it's a dangerous thing, my world his a danger to you and you shouldn't be here at all. I don't even know how you even found where I live." Why wouldn't he just leave?

"I'll be the judge of that, how I know where you live well My family and I live two miles from here and with my eyes the drive way wasn't that hard to fine maybe to a human but not to me." I was shocked, who in there right mind would live out there, it was far more deep that where my cottage was.

" Well thanks for the concern, but I will no longer be coming to school as a result of many unfortunate events." I snapped at him, he didn't even flinch.

" What unfortunate events?" He whispered in my ear sending thrills through my body, his cold breathe tingled. I almost giggled.

"None of your business ." He laughed again. I really wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of my life it wasn't forced it was care free, like I could never be.

" I don't know what it is about you but I feel attached, just remember this that no matter what you can always tell me anything I'll be your confidence if needs be I'd never betray you.I'll respect your privacy, but don't expect me to stay away from you I don't have the strength for that anymore." He whispered to me, he sounded pained, Millie wasn't laughing anymore, she was biting her lip. " I'll see you soon Bella." And with tha he was gone, when I looked up his liver car was speeding away down my drive way. I slumped against the banister.

I never thought it would be this hard. I was breathing heavily, trying to clear my head and get his scent out of it. My clothes smelled like him. I ma so saving them. It was kind of perverted but who cares no one would know.

Millie braced against the door frame in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest, he form shaking with repressed laughter.

"So you really don't want to re-think this bet of ours it's not too late to pull out?"With that she went back inside laughing her behind off on the top of her lungs. How could she be so annoying?I swear one day I'll kill that girl.

* * *

_**This chapter is longer than usual, I hope it wasn't boring. Please Review and I'll continue.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

_To be free of all the strings that tie me to you would be the greatest thing I could do, but my heart is frail I can only take so much because without permission with out you there, there is no heartbeat in my chest to hear and no warmth to enjoy. Though my mind may deny the fact that I cannot cut those strings my heart denies you still and with that I am forever in my pain and everlasting sorrow.**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Ten:**** Discovery**

* * *

After Edward had left, I went inside shut down the shutters and head down to the basement, trying to get him out of my head but to no avail he was in my ever thought. He said he didn't live far from here, why did he have to tell me that does he have any Idea how much that was tempting me to go and find where he lived? Maybe he did. The arrogant little….my thought trailed off by Millie yelling for me from her room. I sighed got off my bed and went to see what was her problem I was in a very bad mood and had no time for her annoying games. Why? You may ask well, I don't know maybe it's the fact that I felt as if there was a pulling tug and unbearable pain eating away at my insides and every time I moved even an inch it shot through your body. Yeah try being pleasant with all that happening to your body.

I leaned on the door frame in Millie's room in our underground home; she was standing in the middle of her bed looking up at her ceiling as if she was expecting the heavens to drop down from the sky. I grimaced; this is what she called me in here for? Millie would just have to put up with my bad mood swings even I felt sorry for her having to deal with me and I was glad that no matter what came out of my mouth she didn't take it personally she knew I couldn't help it but I was sorry for her all the same it couldn't be easy for her because I knew I could be a real pain in the ass sometimes if I wanted too. I sighed taking deep breathes. I didn't want to blow my short fuse on her again, for the sixth time tonight; none of this was her fault it was mine.

"You yelled?" I didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic, but who cares? She looked at me ,then tapped the ceiling with the stick in her hand, I farrowed my eyebrows at her action, where did she even get a stick from? Suddenly I heard light foot steps up stairs, too soft to be human or a paladin. The sound was almost non-existent. I put my finger to my lips signaling for her to be quiet , she nodded sitting on the edge of her bed softly. Someone was in the house and whoever it was wasn't human that meant that they might hear us down here even though the walls were sound proof but only to humans a creature with advance hearing would be able to hear our movements.

"I wonder who it is?" I whisper in her ear, the pounding and tugging in my chest was going insane and that only happened when Edward was anywhere close to me. I gasped softly as the pain shot through my limbs again. I curled up into Millie's side hanging onto her arm for dear life, she stroked my hair looking down at me with concern written all over her face.I was trying my best not to cry,but the tears still fell , she wiped them away she smiled sadly down at me in understanding. " I know what you're feeling I've seen it happen three times before, I know that you're in a lot of pain but moving around helps after a while." My eyes widen. Was she serious, the pain was worse when I moved around?

"I know who's in the house." I gasped softly, sitting up on my own wrapping my arms around my chest, as if I'd fall into pieces if I ever let go, well it sure felt that way though my logical mind knew it wouldn't it didn't matter ti offered me some type of comfort." It's Edward isn't it?" I nodded my head. " What is he even doing here?" She asked shaking her head, I didn't even know how he got in the house, I closed those metal shutters even with his strength he couldn't possibly removed them.

"I think we should go up and see what his problem is." Millie suggested. "And risk letting him know where the entrance to our underground floor is? I don't think so we should just wait till he leaves." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well we're in for a long wait.." Millie sighed. " I think you should sleep with me tonight to make sure you don't go nuts besides from looking at you I think you need the company." She giggled softly pulling the covers up over us I turned on my side facing the opposite wall.

" Just don't steal the covers-cause I don't care if it's your bed-or I'll kick you out of it." I muttered under my breathe, she snorted. I soon fell into a dreamless but not so peaceful sleep thanks to the pain_.It's your fault just shut up and bear it!_ Oh great I'm talking to myself again.

* * *

I woke up in a worse mood than yesterday because 1.) The pain was ten times as worse-well at least it wasn't shooting through my limbs every time I moved anymore in centered it's attention in my chest cavity.2.) Millie kept stealing the sheets last night. I was beginning to think that the only reason she came up with this idea was because she was actually scared to sleep on her own. She'd never admit it but it was true. I wouldn't tell her anything I would keep it for future blackmail when she'd get on my nerves again. I smiled slightly,I listened closely for any sounds of movement from over head and heard the faint tapping of feet in the living room or rather several feet.

Should I wake Millie or deal with this myself? I think I should deal with it myself, because Millie was not a morning person. What I wanted to know was how they got in the house,what they wanted and who they were. Maybe it could be Roland? I thought as I went to my room to get my base ball bat-it wouldn't be much help but hey it gave me a sense of security that at least I had something to defend myself with. But then I would risk letting them know where, the underground entrance is.I was frowning deeply sitting on the stairs leading up-stairs, because I couldn't focus on anything properly except for the pain in my chest. I thought about enduring a month of this madness and the rational side of me decided that I was insane if I did want to endure this torture.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, un-locking the trap door above my head, that lead to the upper floor from the attic. I sniffed the air carefully, there were one scent out of the seven that I didn't know, there were whispers coming from the living room , whoever they were, were speaking too fast I couldn't make out most of the words that came out of their months, I inhaled deeply again and then instantly wished I hadn't I was hit by Edwards scent and it was the same thing as yesterday all over again. I stopped breathing, I looked around: the metal shutters hadn't been moved. I knew it was him.

I silently took out my hand held computer, flipping it open checking the security cameras they shifted showing me the living room it was about to scan the area when the cameras spotted them. It was the Cullen's! All of them they were sitting in my living room just talking-super fast-, what were they even doing here?I turned to the key pad by my shoulder ,shutting off the lights and sending my alarm system into attack mode. I watched as the Cullen's looked around them in confusion, as the lights flashed red then went out and several guns popped out from all corners of the room aiming at them and Lazar beams shone. The little one-Alice I saw her in one of my classes-stepped forward to touch the Lazar beam. Was she that stupid? As soon as it came into contact with her skin she pulled back her hand hissing. Yes,yes she was that stupid. The blond head-jasper pulled her into an embrace trying not to get lazered by the beam behind him. They were all tense waiting for whatever.

I have to admit, it was kind of fun messing with them, but knowing me I didn't have much patient.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them, they all jumped when they heard my voice coming from the speakers around them.

"Where are you?" Edward asked I smirked. "I asked a question, you really didn't think I wouldn't notice your family in my house? I'm not stupid." I snorted. I cut off the Lazar beams. They relaxed, I walked down the staircase and came into view. I still hadn't taken a breathe since I came out of the attic and knew that I'd need more air they just stared at me:eyes wide. I smirked trying not to look at Edward, his scent was one thing, looking at him was another not to mention the emergency situation in my chest cavity all of which I was trying hard to ignore. It took at lot out of me to not set my expression in a nasty grimace.

I clapped my hands, all the weapons disappeared.

"I'll ask my question again, what are all of you doing here and how did you get through my security system?" They didn't relax a bit it was like talking to a room full of stone statues, I cleared my throat loudly. Carlisle,stepped forward I looked him square in the eye.

"We came here to explain somethings to you, as you know none of us here are humans we'd like you to share what you are with us and in turn we'll do the same." I smirked, it was that easy.

"You go first and then I'll tell you what I am, but first I have to go get my sister stay here and try not to set off any alarms." The big one Emmett's mouth fell open.

"Cool,we have to get a system like yours, what are you even doing with such a security system?"He said pouting at me, it was so cute, then the blond one:Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. I scowled at her, she glared back. I rolled my eyes, what a drama queen.

"When you're me security like mine is needed and as to where I got it from is a secret. I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs at full speed, I heard their gasps behind me and their fast whisperings.I pulled up the trap door and went back underground.I went into her bedroom.

"Millie get up we've got company." She groaned but didn't move. I sighed pulling the covers off of her and clamped her on the back, she jumped up right.

"What,what!Their here,their here!" She asked looking around her confused, yep she was not a morning person. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. " The Cullen's, now get up." Her eyes bugged wide and I nodded, she silently followed behind me.

The Cullen's were seated just as I had left them. They turned around to look at us, Millie and I sat on the staircase staring at them for some reason or the other Millie was trying not to laugh. I didn't even want to know. Maybe she noticed that fact that I wasn't breathing.

"I never knew you had a sister." Said the hyper active pixie called Alice, Millie smiled at her. "We're not biological sisters, we're adopted sisters like you are, but sister's by heart all the same. Who's going to start?" She asked grinning so wide I could swear her face would have cracked into two halves.I bought my gaze back to the Carmel haired woman and frowned, that had to be they only one in the family that I hadn't met.

" Do you believe in all supernatural creature?" Millie and I looked at each other before answering in unison."Yes" I sucked in a breathe and clutched Millie's arm as to not hold my chest I'm sure they'd notice if I tumbled over in pain she smirked at me,smug much? I was going to get her back for all of this.

"You don't need to go around the bush just be out front and tell us no matter what it is we won't run away screaming and you might not know this but every mythical creature you can think of exist." Why didn't I let my sister speak, my air supply was already up, breathe in slowly, breathe out slowly. Maybe they wouldn't question the fact that I wasn't breathing for over ten minutes.

"We're Vampires." Alice squealed clapping her hands, was she on crack? Vampires? That would make sense I've met one of their kind before during my first decade. Why didn't I see this before?_You were too busy Obsessing over Edward Cullen_. There I go again battling with my self.

"That makes so much sense." Millie huffed folding her arms across her chest then she turned to me."I told you I was right."

"Don't be such a lair you said nothing of the sort, you told me you had an idea of what they were but you weren't going to tell me because I'd think you were crazy, little did you know I met one of their kind before let's just say we didn't get off on good terms. How old are you Carlisle?" I could feel Edwards eyes watching me intently, they seemed shocked at how well we were taking all of this.

"I'm three hundred odd years old." Lord he beat me by a century. I was looking forward to being with the vampires would they still be in danger of us?Could I risk them getting involved in all of this?Y_es you can, you are just playing scared again Isabella, grow some back bone!_Again my inner voice hissed at me.

I sighed."Millie you are free to do the honors." I said waving my hands in the air. She laughed putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Well vampires probably don't know of our species, we've been on this earth longer than vampires have and we even know how vampires came to be, our kind don't have rules we can expose ourselves if we want too even if we don't have a ruling party we can still get killed if we do so, because of Paladins:our enemy. Yes we are Immortal as far as I know they only thing can kill us is electricity as weird as that may sound it does the job anyone have any guesses as to what we are I think Carlisle might know since he's been around for a while?" She was playing with them. Why can't this girl do anything the easy way, but even through my impatience I was curious as to who would guess first or if they'd even get it right.

The all looked at each other with confused faces. I was just about to gave up when Jasper came up with the golden answer. " Jumper."  
"I didn't even know they still existed." He muttered to himself. I smiled.

"Yes, before you ask question I'm going to explain everything you need to know about us." Said Millie. She was just enjoying this including my new state, I swear to the Lord that if she said anything about the forbidden topic I was going to kill her this time. I narrowed my eyes at her, from the devious look in her eyes I knew she would.

"Jumpers have been on this earth since the dawn of time nobody knows were we originated from and most of us don't even bother, vampires and Jumpers have many similarities we have advanced senses just like you,we are immortal, we have your speed and strength and we find our mates the same way you do but it's far more of a pain in the ass because..." She trailed off looking at my menacing glare. I was daring her to continue, she rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject. "Anyway you don't have to bother with that, that information can wait for another time." Millie damn you! I was mentally cursing her to the pits of said it in such a way that they were suspicious they'd ask questions about that later and if I made a fuss about it they'd grow more suspicious as to why I was so evasive when it came to that subject. At least she dropped it.

"A jumper is a person that can teleport from one place to another by conjuring up a picture of that place in their mind, it could be anywhere in the world or even out of it once we know what it looks like we can take you there and I know you're all curious about the subject of your vampire origins so I'll tell you. It started a very long time ago-don't bother asking which year because no one really knows-a man-I don't know his name and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because it's forbidden as they like to say-made a deal with the devil for ever lasting life but he didn't ask for ever lasting youth. The devil explained to the man that things don't work that way, that he must be willing to give up some piece of his humanity in exchange for everlasting youth but the man didn't want to do that. A war broke out between the underworld and the world of the living because this man was that desperate for what he wanted, in order to start the war he spread the rumor that everlasting life could be granted by the devil but if you wanted youth to go with it you had to help him in the war and so they did-if you ask me humans back then weren't very bright, most of didn't fight because of pure instinct-the devils demons were losing and when God looked down on his people he saw the destruction this one man had caused among his children. Now Jumpers by instinct are very evasive of situations like that we don't go into wars unless we have too:we were on gods side. The war raged for decades until everyone was fed up sides between every mythical creature was chosen because not all mythical creature were immortal they were greedy for that. The devil himself said to God that the war between the two worlds had to come to an end, so he decided that he'd give them what they wanted."

"A curse was besotted upon those of a greedy heart and in turn for what they wanted their humanity was lost, they fed on the blood of humans and jumpers did not go into hiding we decided that something needed to be done about the bloodsuckers-no offense- we went into the world flaunting our blood to them, they didn't know that once you bit us you died because our blood was poisonous to them, it was easy to lure them in because our blood smelled sweetest to them. You may not believe this but vampires weren't always as smart as they are now."

The look on all their faces was priceless. Emmett looked so offended that I felt sorry for him.

"There was a point in time that all vampires fed on animals-as you do now and by doing that the devil gave them back their souls-because they thought all humans were poisonous and over the centuries it stayed that way until your minds truly developed, they discovered that we were not human and hated our race with a vengeance but didn't dare start a war because their precious immortality would be taken away from them, a truce was made between our kind and your kind and your kind vowed never to feed on humans of course more time went by and that truce was broken again. Jumpers were fed up with your kind and we decided to leave you be once you didn't expose our kind to the world and yourselves of course because we shared your many traits and that my dear Cullen's is the history of the Vampire race." She said all of this in two breathes.

Carlisle looked like a teenage nerd sitting in on the best history class he has ever had. I turned to my dear sister with a forced smile on my face patting her arm in my lap.

"Don't you ever bring it up again." I whispered, she shivered. I never thought I'd see the day that Millie would be afraid of me, she seemed to grasp the fact that I was sensitive to the certain topic of mating. "Okay I won't."

Rosalie turned to me and for once she wasn't scowling, I had to admit she was pretty beautiful when she wasn't.

"I just have one question for you two,can jumpers have children and how does that work if you don't age?"I felt it was best that I answer this question.

"Yes we can have children, when we have children they grow just like humans but whenever you come into your jumper skills that's when you stop the aging process and when you get pregnant your body is allowed to change for the gestation of your pregnancy and then when you have given birth you go back to not aging, a jumpers body is only programmed to do that thrice in their life time, if it so happens that there is a fourth time you become a mortal jumper and there's nothing that cane be done about it."

Her face was cold again, she brushed her hair off of her shoulder and went back to her-snotty two shoes attitude.

"That was quite...interesting." Carlisle mused to himself. Suddenly the smile was back on my sisters face.

"Aren't you missing out on something you should tell them?" I glared at her, the Cullen's looked eager for more information.

"Millie that is my personal business and mine only." I stated. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "It's still on." Then she turned to the Cullens.

"Any questions?" This was going to be a very long day.

"What are paladins?" He just had to ask didn't he?Lord help me!

* * *

_**A heartfelt thank you to all those who review and read my story.I'm sorry my up-date took so long I was suffering from writers block.**__**If this chapter was too long please tell me, but there was a lot that I needed to put into this chapter that couldn't fit in the others, so I hoped you paid attention to the history of vampires, review I really want to know if this chapter was too long . I can't read your minds you know!**_**Reviews make me feel special.**

_**Review People, just press the Button!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Complicated

_If God created you for me and you were not to be there than who would take your place, if the skies had to fall upon the earth and squash me flat then who would be there for you in your own insanity, then I say how can God make everyone for someone if mortality exist among the immortal love?And to my questions I have no answers, but alas I search.  
_

* * *

_**11: Complicated

* * *

**_

"Paladin's are supernatural humans that take pleasure in hunting jumpers, they believe that we are an abomination and that only god should have our power thus the reason for my high tech security system and the reason why my sister and I are out of school." I explained using my last bit of oxygen in my system and I was not looking forward to having to inhale again, but nevertheless I did so slowly, shuddering when I was hit by Edwards scent. I was tempted to open up the windows and doors to breeze out my house,Lord I'd never in my life smelt something more potent than his scent, it was everywhere! When they left I'd definitely have to air out the house and the furniture,but along with the pain in my chest his scent bought both and pain pleasure to my senses: the only description for it was a sense of safety, comfort,pleasure and longing. That I could not ignore and didn't want too. I found myself inhaling again and again. Soon I was no longer holding my breath, but sucking in his scent like a thirsty man drinking in the finest cool spring.

I knew if I kept it up that I'd jump him in front of his family, I wasn't looking at him but I wanted too but I knew if I looked I'd do want my instincts wanted me sister lay a restraining hand on my arm and smiled at the Cullen's the noticed that Millie was restraining me but they were confused as to why she was doing so but didn't say anything._I told you not to breathe but you just had to take a breath didn't you Isabella? Anyhow I cannot wait until you cave it's only a matter of time. I know you want too I can hear your mind considering it._Oh bloody hell why won't you shut up!_Because I'm the sensible part of you that's trying to get you to do the right thing!_ Stop talking to yourself! I could have sworn I had gotten over that years ago.

"So these people are all around us hunting your kind,how do they even know whose a jumper and whose human because they really isn't anything big to distinguish the two species?" Carlisle again, why couldn't your curiosity been on something else? Millie let go of my arm once I was under control little did she know the screaming little demon inside me was begging me to take a breath. I never knew This could make people crazy. I think I'm losing it for some reason I wanted to giggle, but I left my face blank it took most of my control not too and the rest of it to ignore my pounding chest.

"That's the idea, the only way they know is when we stay somewhere too long and they start to notice that we don't age, once we keep moving around you see Paladins are the only ones-and of course humans-that don't know that vampires exist and everyone wants it to stay that way, one time -I think in the 15th century that paladins knew about vampires so they began hunting them too the vampires thought it was our fault but it was actually a vampire who was making an ass of himself in the main square named Marcus, another war commenced. Our kind didn't interfere because we were hoping that you would be able to exterminate our little demons. We come into play again wiping out all paladins, then a decade later somehow the race restored itself and they continue to be a pain in the behind still."

Carlisle seemed satisfied with his answer and by the look on his face he was thinking about all that my sister had said.

"This guy who made the deal with the devil what did he give in exchange for immortality?"Ah, I was expecting someone else to ask that question.

"He gave his oath that he'd forever worship the devil and he didn't go through on that he considered himself too much of a godly man even though he went about making deals with the one even knows how he got to even be in the devils presence and was still alive afterward." I re-framed from mentioning his name, it's good to be in the know every jumper alive knew there was more to that story than anyone led on, we were actually forbidden to tell them the other side of that story it was quite funny though, but that could be saved for another time. I didn't bother with breathing, It was easier that way, so I left my sister to do all the explaining and hopefully Emmett wouldn't open his big month and question why? I could always lie,I'd leave my sister to that.

"Since jumpers are immortal then how old are you both?"I grimaced, suddenly my mind was plagued with if he thought I was too old for him?What if I was too young? What if he thought I was nothing but a child compared to him?I don't even know how old he was for Christ sake!_Why are you even bothering? It's not like you're going to take him as your mate, so it doesn't even matter._That hurt more than it should have, to imagine him with someone, to see him happy and without me if I don't tell him how I feel,I could still never see him again because he might not feel the same way about me, why does everything always have to be so complicated? I swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed off into space, staring at the metal shutter where the gray light of day was supposed to be.

"Isabella's about two centuries old going on three at the end of this year and I'm about my late thirties." Emmett started laughing at the top of his lungs,everyone was looking at him with confused faces.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your real name is Isabella?" He asked between laughs gasping for breathe. I wondered if vampires needed to breathe. I should have paid more attention to their species when I had the chance, it's still there though.

"Yes it is. Amuse me Emmett what did you think was my name?" I asked walking over to the keypad beside the staircase the metal shutters came up.I couldn't take his scent anymore and I don't think the Cullen's would like to see me humping their brother and would never let me live that down no matter how long I existed.

I opened up all the windows and doors leading fresh breeze was my savior and my pain was less intense but the hole in my chest was more pronounced with his scent in my senses and I actually haven't looked at him since yesterday and he was right here within my touch.

"I thought it was just Bella."

"It still is I just hate my full name so please don't use it." I asked of him he nodded his head and I went back to sit beside my sister." Where were you born." Even his voice was like a drug to me. "England. I can't even remember which my sister and I parents are dead thanks to the Paladins."

I could have sworn that I heard Millie sniffle a tear. "Don't bother asking about me I hate speaking of my past and besides that there's not much to speak of." I'd never heard my sister so bitter, I sat next to her and held her hand in mine with a sad smile, she nodded her her head in understanding_.Driving you insane,I know it's driving you insane._My inner voice was driving me insane yes including my discomfort, whoever planned out the mating system was a genius.I thought bitterly, there was a grantee that I'd have to tell him, but I still wasn't going to look at him.

"We've told you everything there is to know about us, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" I suggested, I didn't want them to ask anymore question I was too afraid that they'd bring up the topic I was very much-at all cost-trying to avoid. The pixie Alice grimaced and then started put a restraining hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something, how does your kind find mates?" Do not frown Bella.I told myself they'd sense that something was wrong,Millie fake coughed into her hands smiling at me all the while.

"Like I said it's the same way vampires do." Thank you sister she wasn't going to feed me to the . I internally groaned hopefully she wasn't planning anything in that brain of her's.I'd have to put my blackmail to goo use sooner than I thought if she was thinking of did I make that stupid bet?_Bella you are really stupid sometimes,where did your brains go after you met Edward? _It melted into awe.

"But that's not everything."It wasn't a question and it was none other stated by the evil little pixie of a vampire.I re-framed from glaring at her with all my might, something at the back of my mind told me that she knew exactly what she was doing and I didn't like it one bit. Millie gave a heartfelt laugh and I knew it was anything but. She had her chance right in front of her to spill my secret I wondered why she wasn't taking it,maybe she was that loyal to me?

"Why do you even want to know about that?" I asked trying not to sound like I was being strangled, which caused my in take of oxygen which resulted in the assault of Edward's scent to my senses.I groaned internally crossing my legs uncomfortably, the Cullen's didn't notice this and I sighed relieved. "I'm just curious that's all." She replied,it was more than I should push her but I didn't want to do it in front of the rest of them because the more I spoke the more oxygen I'd need and withe Edwards scent in the air that would be a problem.

"If you're curious we can discuss it in private." Millie suggested, giving Alice the look that said ask not better left for accepted.I smiled brightly. "Let's go to my office where we can talk about this properly since you're the only one that seems interested in the subject." I suggested she didn't notice that I was overly happy about leaving the room and I really didn't care either."Yes while the rest of you can get a chance to sit and digest what we told you."Millie quickly added in while pushing Alice towards the staircase. The blond:Jasper was following close behind. I didn't mind he probably didn't trust us with his mate alone.

I led them to the my Library on the second floor,Millie sat behind my desk,while I took the window seat gazing out into the dark forest, admiring the dew drops on the leaves of the trees in was a beautiful sight if only I had a beautiful feeling in the pit of my was the one room in the house that sound proof blocking out even advanced hearing so we were safe here.

"What do you want to know?" She asked Jasper and Alice as the sat in front of her." Everything." Jasper looked rather uncomfortable sitting here.I wasn't going to pay attention to there conversation unless it switched to me of course.

"There are three basic :Instant attraction by looks or scent sometimes both:recognition and Claim,it's as simple as I heard vampires sometimes have extract gifts do any of you do?" By her tone of voice I knew that she wasn't actually curious, she just wanted to know who we were dealing with, but I think they just saw it as good old curiosity. Alice was the one knowing all the tricks I could sense it in her, she most have a playing along perfectly the only one that didn't seem to know any really was her mate Jasper.

"I see the future and Jasper is empathic." Jasper frowned at me. "Why are you in so much pain?" He whispered to me. Crap I was ratted out by the empath,I could lie or not answer his question at all. I sighed, I was just about to open my mouth to speak when Millie said in a rush.

"Don't worry we'll get to that, but are their other talents that we should know about?"

"Edward is a mind reader."My eyes bugged! He knows, he knows all along he did. I can't believe this and...wait his gift affects you mentally and if I remember correct he can't read any jumpers mind. Oh sweet relief.

" Okay back to what I was saying, you see at the third step some rebel against the bond that connects you to your mate and their fore resulting in pain to you and your mate." She was grinning at through her little explanation. " And the reason why little miss prissy here is in so much pain is because..." Before she could continue I clamped my hand over her month and smiled sweetly at Alice and Jasper who were both looking at me as if I were Eddie Kruger.

"Don't mind my sister she's some what loses her mind and say's un-usually stupid things." I said lacing on my thick English accent hopefully they'd be charmed Jasper looked convinced to a point but Alice wasn't any close to believing me.

"Why would you say that? I think what she was about to say was not anywhere close to crazy." She chirped sweetly smiling at me.I frowned and let my hand fall form Millie's mouth.

"You've seen what she was about to say didn't' you?" I accused but she made no move to deny it.

"Bella's mated to your brother Edward." Millie quickly said before I could stop her. Alice looked smug and not a bit looked confused,smug and surprised. I glared at my sister she grinned, I punched her in the shoulder she didn't even flinch.

" You promised." I hissed, she rolled her eyes at me. " Technically I didn't besides you're too stubborn for your own good you need someone to steer you in the right direction." I folded my arm,s across my chest.

"Oh yes and why in god's name do you think that you're that person? Because as I've recalled I'm the sensible one here and if it was all up to you instead of me we'd be living in the hazard zone everyday because of your reckless self and I'm the open that needs guidance."

"That's the reason you feel so much pain." Jasper said it was more of a statement than a question. Why did he even bother asking? I didn't need to approve anything when they had it all figured out.

"Yes." I snapped, and went back to staring out of the window. " So why won't you tell him?" Asked Alice, I sighed sitting down at my window seat staring off into space, feeling the chilling wind caress my arms. They were still waiting for an answer I opened my eyes and looked back at them.

"Because it's complicated." I stated, turning my back on them looki9ng into the beauty of the lost rain forest outside my window sometimes I feel just as lost too.

* * *

**_Author's Note_:I know I haven't up-dated in forever, but I was suffering from writers block again and I really had many thing to do, but that's no excuse I'm back on track with my writing from today. _I posted a poll on my profile so please vote even if you're not that interested, so I can post my new story please,thank you._**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you might encounter in this chapter it was a bit rushed when I realized how long I haven't up-dated my story_.If anything confuses you Pm em and I'll be happy to clear it up._**

**Please review, the gave my inspiration and let me know that there's someone out there that is actually reading the shit I !**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!_  
_**


End file.
